Psychose
by Sadistic-Snake
Summary: "Arkham a merdé ... on a tous merdé" Le commissaire Gordon ne croit pas si bien dire ... D'une étude de l'établissement va découler une série d'événements sanglants dont Joker est la bête noire. Et comme toujours, LUI seul est en mesure d'y faire face. De "L'effet Papillon" en passant par "Le Ruban de Möbius" et s'achevant sur "La Théorie du Chaos" ; Batman n'a pas fini de courir !
1. L'effet Papillon

La musique est froide, haineuse ; la symphonie monstrueuse. Le piano pleure, il souffre de ses cordes malmenées, vibrant à l'excès depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Le pianiste est fou, l'instrument n'a qu'à subir et crier, hurler comme hurle Gotham en cette nuit lugubre. Les doigts martèlent les touches, les frappent car il n'a pas de tendresse à offrir, pas de sentiments sinon sa colère qu'il diffuse au rythme des battements furieux de son propre cœur. Il a perdu la tête, un peu plus l'idée n'est pas coutume, seulement habitude mais quitte à le voir on préfère qu'il rit ; qu'il sourit car un peu d'espoir serait permis.

Mais le clown n'est pas d'humeur cette fois-ci, n'a pas de joie à étaler. Devant lui l'auditoire est muet et le fixe de tant de ses yeux exorbités. Ils voulaient profiter. Hommes femmes et enfants, se retrouver, apprécier le virtuose et ses envolés, ils ont vainement supplié, prié et se sont juste fait tuer. La salle est rouge de velours, rouge de sang frais … elle pue le cuivre, elle embaume de furie ; l'air est toxique au théâtre des âmes damnées.

Sur les planches les empreintes de ses chaussures ont tracé un chemin sanglant ; bien triste est le conte du petit Poucet sous cet angle ... Car l'ogre a mangé tout le monde, leur sang encore tiède gante ses mains jusqu'aux coudes et pointille ses habits comme une nuit étoilée. Le rasoir maculé gît sous ses yeux, remplace la partition étalée, éparpillée autour et pleure ! Pleure encore le piano ; sanglote comme l'exige le Prince du mal. Soupire pour lui, respire parce qu'il n'en a pas l'envie, qu'il égraine les secondes à chaque touche enfoncées comme on gratte un mur à la seule force des ongles ; jusqu'à les arracher et s'obstiner en osant penser, fut-ce une micro seconde, que c'est seulement passager.

Il n'entend plus, il ne veut plus, écouter moins encore. Ses tympans sont crevés de leurs voix, avis et murmures, questions à grande envergure. Étudié on a pensé, qu'on pouvait le disséquer, une utopie, il l'a prouvé, certifié il n'est pas homme qu'on pourra évaluer.

Chante chante instrument, beugle là ta trille du Diable et qu'elle lui soit tendre puisque le monde le condamne, qu'il garde résolument les yeux clos face à sa rage, qu'il ne saura pas le comprendre. L'artiste sait, il hait l'humanité plus vivement si c'est possible et la rêve : démantelée, annihilée …

De ses grands ciseaux il songe, à en couper les fils une fois pour toute, faire des rues et des buildings autant de cimetières si plein de ces gens indispensables à d'autres. Qu'ils crèvent tous, en silence il leur en serait grès, puisqu'ils sont sourds et aveugles à ses démonstrations. Ils verront ! Il faudra bien … Qu'il les asseye côte à côte, le cul vissé à leur siège, vivant tandis qu'ils agonisent. Il en profitera il gage et se moquera de leur chute pathétique, leur enfonçant les côtes et arrachant leur cœur comme on brise la coquille d'un oeuf.

Le Joker laisse de côté ses farces ce soir, pose cartes et artifices, brandit la hache du bourreau et qu'elle tombe, qu'elle brise nuques et os. Il laissera entrer, et qu'ils se pressent, Oh par foules entières ! Il fermera à double tour dans leur dos et ne laissera pas repartir. C'est connu, on ne ressort pas de l'enfer quand on en a franchit le seuil ; dorénavant qu'ils tremblent sous leur couette, tous ! Leur fin viendra quand il choisira leur nom au hasard dans l'annuaire, sans préférence, c'est plus cruel encore si c'est gratuit.

Il se consume ; la fièvre lui donne le tournis et derrière le voile de ses cils baissés il voit danser des spectres multicolores, des silhouettes tordues et des visages fades. C'est laid à vomir, il est juste écœuré.

Pourquoi poursuivre ? S'arrêter serait simple, il croulerait et le sommeil l'emprisonnerait mais non ; oh non alors ! Pas de demie mesure ; ce sera tout ou rien et qu'ils préparent l'artillerie lourde car il ne se rendra pas si facilement. L'homme riait encore quelques jours en arrière, aujourd'hui il se tait et son mutisme montre à trop grande échelle que certaines personnes ont fait une erreur, une connerie monumentale.

Allez ! Plus vite, plus fort le tambour de guerre !

Il veut du grandiose, il veut sa justice et l'exige à sa manière ; sans appel.

L'instrument vibre, tremble. Joker domine, s'impose et du Prince il se dévoile Tyran.

A travers les images une ombre pointe, seulement un fantôme de plus mais le voir accélère un court instant les battements saccadés de son cœur.

« Écoute ça Darling … » Murmure-t-il sans couvrir la voix torturée du piano. « Voici, la litanie … d'une ville qui crève, à cœur ouvert ! »

Il pousse la rythmique à s'en vriller les oreilles. Alimente sa migraine, la subit. C'est comme une horde de chevaux sauvages cavalant à toutes jambes, ça cogne, ça secoue, c'est tout bonnement affreux. Ses yeux piquent, ses musclent quémandent une accalmie qu'il ignore royalement et il s'acharne le Fou, fait une drogue de sa douleur et son hurlement fend l'air ; déchirant sa gorge et ses cordes vocales à en saigner quand ses deux poings percutent le clavier.

Les policiers se réfugient dans leur voiture dehors, les gens reculent et un bataillon de corbeaux effrayés s'envole en coassant tel un inquiétant nuage noir. Certaines légendes laisseraient entendre un mauvais présage … on leur donnerait raison vues les circonstances.

.

[...]

.

Haut dans le ciel un symbole luit, tranche dans l'encre de la nuit.

Une chauve souris se pose sur un toit ; un homme l'attend, contrarié, perdu. Il a la tête des mauvais jours.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demande l'appelé à l'aide.

« Arkham a merdé ... On a tous merdé … »

« Il est libre alors ? »

« C'est pire que ça. » Soupire le flic, passant une main tremblante sur son visage.

« Racontez ... »

À se prendre pour meilleur qu'on l'est on trébuche tôt ou tard, Arkham a fait un pas de trop.

Et Gordon raconte, Batman serre les poings.

Cette idée là, si il en avait eu connaissance … il aurait protesté.

Et comme toujours ; il doit ramasser les pots cassés.

.

[…]

.

De toit en toit elle saute la chauve souris, rejoint le lieu du crime aussi vite qu'elle peut.

Dans sa tête bourdonne le discours de Gordon, ses explications, ses excuses ; il s'en veut d'avoir appuyé cette idée, d'avoir lancé la machine infernale. Laisser le plus chaotique personnage de Gotham aux mains des meilleurs psychiatres du monde, une étude ; ou la curiosité malsaine du corps médical. Des jours entiers à les subir, à écouter en boucle leurs questions et leurs propos, même le Joker a des limites …

Le vieux théâtre, il a une cinquantaine de places. Ses murs sont mal insonorisés et de l'autre côté de la rue on entend un piano. Un pauvre objet guidé par les doigts meurtriers d'une âme déchirée. Batman avance, on le laisse passer en s'écartant rapidement. À voir la pâleur de leurs visages le chevalier noir devine qu'ils en ont trop entendu déjà ; au moins autant qu'il devine que ces ambulances seront inutiles. On ne ramassera que des cadavres et les housses défileront … emportant à la file leur contenu.

Il soupire tristement ; on aurait put éviter ça …

« Batman ! » L'appelle le commissaire derrière. « Que … que comptez vous faire ? »

« Sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. »

« Vous savez bien qu'il doit être seul là dedans … mieux vaudrait ... »

« Quoi ? » S'emporte le justicier. « Le descendre ? Il mérite un minimum de considération, Arkham l'a mis sous une loupe comme un rat de labo ! »

« Mais ... »

« Même s'il est seul, je ne laisse personne … vous le savez très bien. Restez tous là. Compris ? »

« … bien … soyez prudent. »

Il repart, l'ignore. Joker ou un autre, un homme qui souffre attend toujours une main qui se tend. Et Batman est la seule voix au monde que le criminel accepte d'entendre. Qu'il cherche sans cesse allant jusqu'à provoquer chacune de leur rencontres. Il n'a peut-être pas réellement souhaité celle-ci, la farce est loin, les plans machiavéliques également. Reste la vengeance … son goût de métal froid comme celui d'une table de morgue.

À mesure qu'avance le chevalier noir, l'air se charge de cette odeur pestilentielle qu'on connaît à la mort. Le sang qui coagule, les corps qui pourrissent, la peur, si forte ici. La chaleur monte pas à pas, la ventilation est coupée. Acte volontaire ? Batman jette un oeil au tableau électrique visible dans le local technique grand ouvert. C'est coupé, il relance et aussitôt la machine ronfle. Il faudra au moins ça pour rester dans cette pièce close depuis des heures. Pas que le justicier soit de nature sensible mais conserver cette ambiance n'aidera à rien ; le Joker y aura trop vite prit goût.

Devant lui deux battants, il inspire profondément, un regain de courage avant l'horreur de ce qu'il découvrira tantôt, des yeux vides qui le fixeront avec accusation, des visages pétrifiés par la fin qui demanderont silencieusement « où étais-tu Batman ? » ; le justicier sait qu'on lui en tiendra rigueur d'une manière ou d'une autre … on attend toujours trop du héros, oubliant régulièrement qu'il est un homme sous son costume.

La porte bouge, libère un souffle d'air lourd. La musique agresse comme un coup de poignard.

Il faut le stopper ! Oui … mais le tableau que découvre Batman lui glace le sang.

Où est le choc finalement ? Réside-t-il dans ces cadavres, ou dans l'instigateur de cette tragique mise en scène ? Dans ces regards vitreux privés de substance ou dans ce feu déchaîné qui anime la dernière âme qui vive ? Le chevalier noir lui même ne saurait le dire. Il pousse ses pas dans l'allée centrale, sent son estomac se nouer et se force à oublier les corps qu'il dépasse. Il faut bien ; il ne saura pas le tirer de là sinon.

Le tempo ralenti, mue en ballade sous les mains volantes du clown anarchiste. Il lève un coin de sa bouche ravagée d'un sourire fade, ouvre les paupières, ses cils battent rapidement, il est comme ailleurs, entre ciel et terre.

Par l'enfer, que lui ont-ils fait ? Combien étaient-ils à passer et repasser sous ses yeux ? Jusqu'à le faire couler un peu plus encore, à l'entraîner par le fond … Batman s'arrête, voit la bouche rouge s'entrouvrir et les yeux noirs le dévisager de biais.

« Te revoilà … noire chimère ... » Sa voix est éraillée, épuisée. Elle rit en fond, parce que c'est devenu un tic, une petite manie à lui. « Et tu partiras … tu re-viendras et … c'est amu-sant de te voir … me hanter ! »

Mécanique le rire qui vient le secouer ; grinçant comme une porte d'entrepôt rouillée.

Il replonge, détourne le regard de son ennemi de toujours ce qui n'est pas sans laisser l'autre perplexe. Jamais le Joker ne s'est montré si distant, toujours trop heureux de pouvoir jouer à sa manière avec les nerfs de Batman. Il ne semble pas réellement conscient de sa présence …

Le chevalier noir grimpe sur l'estrade, ne crée aucune réaction chez le pianiste. Alors il avance, l'approche à pas lents et se pose derrière lui. Le criminel lève le nez, le dévisage par dessous. Le blanc de ses yeux est veiné de rouge, son front est moite, il sourit … seulement à lui.

« Si proche … si lointain … Ne voles-tu pas cette nuit ? À … chasser le crime ? »

« Joker ... »

« Shhht écoute la … voix des morts ! C'est une ballade comme celle d'Orphée … pour … sortir des … Enfers ! » Il rit, fort ; c'est inégal et mauvais. « Mais … on ne s'échappe pas de lààà ! »

Le clavier est sale, poisseux d'hémoglobine comme les mains qui courent. Batman embrasse les lieux d'un regard circulaire, les corps sont là droits comme des i, rigides, ils regardent sans voir parce qu'on les a laissé là, volontairement. Comment Joker les a-t-il tué ? Tous à la suite pour revenir les placer après ? Ou a-t-il fait durer l'horreur en s'occupant de chacun un à un, prenant le temps de les arranger à sa guise comme des pantins ? C'est difficile à dire … Le Batman soupire, désolé pour eux, il aurait dû les aider, il aurait dû … faire plus attention …

« Tu sais qu'au fi-nal … c'est en partie ta … faute ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est autant ton oeuvre … que la mienne ... »

Il est las, il est secoué, ne lui accorde pas un regard alors que le justicier lui, le dévisage, ahuri. Il n'est pas la main qui a tué, il n'est pas le Joker ! Le criminel a-t-il perdu l'esprit au point de ne plus assumer ses actes ? Non, c'est autre chose, c'est plus profond … Batman avale, péniblement et se force à entrer dans cette conversation malsaine. Il voudrait l'éviter, c'est seulement impossible.

« Tu les as tué Joker … C'est ton crime. »

« Aah laaa Darling ! » Il souffle longuement, presse plus souplement les touches sous ses doigts. « Tu es responsable … quoi que tu en dises ! C'est … l'effet papillon tré-sor ! »

« De quoi tu parles enfin ? » Soupire l'homme en noir, bientôt ennuyé. « Et cesse de jouer ! »

Les sons tombent ; c'est pire encore finalement. Le vide qui suit a quelque chose de troublant, d'écoeurant. Comme cette sensation qui vous suit alors que vous avez quitté les montagnes russes ; l'impression d'y être encore. Un peu comme si les notes s'étaient imprimées dans la tête et continuaient à déverser le venin du requiem.

« Tu es comme complice, mais l'avouer te ferait … trop mal alors tu nies, que c'est facile ... » Lâche Joker.

« Pas envie de jouer aux devinettes avec toi, tu vas venir et ... »

« … Jouer ? » La voix s'étrangle, l'homme quitte son siège au ralenti et Batman peut lire la rage qui déforme ses traits. « Tu crois que c'est dr-ôle ? Que ça … me fait rire ça ? »

Il hurle, pointe du doigt ses spectateurs morts. Avant oui, il aurait lui même trouvé ça drôle mais non ! Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est bien au delà de la plaisanterie ! Stoïque, Batman les regarde sans les voir, il s'y contraint parce qu'il pense aux familles qui vont les pleurer, devoir les mettre en terre …

« Tu as été la première pièce dans ce manège, le rouage défaillant parce que c'est … toi qui m'a envoyé derrière ces murs ! »

« Ne me rend pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, tu ne serais pas allé à Arkham si on avait rien à te reprocher. » Le justicier reste calme, mieux vaut pour ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu.

« Oh bien entendu ! » Son rire fuse, mauvais comme la gale. « Batman me met en cage et se moque qu'on me … laisse y croupir ! Ça t'ai égal la manière dont on me traite tant que ta PE-TITE conscience … professionnelle est satisfaite ; Oh comme c'est simple d'être toi ! »

« N'inverse pas les rôles, le criminel ici c'est toi Joker. »

« Tu me … donnes envie de vomir ! »

Il lui crache en claquant sa main à plat sur le clavier, lui faisant beugler des fausses notes hideuses. C'est si étrange de le voir en colère après ce héros qu'il n'a de cesse de chercher, de déranger. Jamais il n'a montré de rancoeur, seulement une affection bancale et grandissante à son égard. Mais voilà ; Joker s'est senti agressé et son esprit flambe comme l'essence qu'il n'a eut de cesse de rependre.

« Nous ne tomberons pas d'accords ; alors inutile d'en parler. Je vais te sortir de là que tu le veuilles ou pas. » Soupire l'homme en noir, avançant d'un pas.

« Plaît-il ? » Le balafré ricane, laisse filer un rire jaune. « Pour me renvoyer là bas ? Oh non … non non tu n'en feras rien ! Si tu y tiens, tu devras me tuer pour ça ! »

« Je ne te tuerai pas et tu le sais. »

« Oh tellement de sollicitude ! » Se moque-t-il, glissant les doigts sur le rasoir. « J'en serai touché si … ça ne sonnait pas si faux ! »

Rapidement il s'élance, met une détermination folle à vouloir blesser son adversaire qui n'échappe pas la morsure du métal sur son bras gauche quand bien même il esquive habilement les premiers coups. Joker n'est pas prévisible en matière de corps à corps parce qu'il n'a aucune base, pas d'enchaînements précis, il frappe au coup par coup. D'un énième mouvement il entaille la cuisse du Batman qui recule, le toisant de son oeil le plus sombre. Joker se lèche les lèvres, fait grincer ses dents et laisse entendre un nouveau rire de son cru ; tellement dur.

« Et bien où est … ta bonne volonté hm ? Tu manques d'envie si j'en juge. Au fond ; souhaites tu me voir plier ? »

« Je dois te ramener là bas, il n'y a pas d'alternative pour toi. » Explique le chevalier noir.

« Laisse moi donc partir ? Tu trouveras bien une excuse ! »

« Tu viens de tuer une vingtaine de personne espèce de psychopathe ! »

« Avec ton aide, dois-je le rappeler ? » Persifle Joker, calant une main sanglante sur sa hanche.

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! »

« C'est uniquement TA FAUTE ! »

D'un mouvement furieux il lui envoie la lame qui fend l'air et passe à moins d'un centimètre de son visage avant d'aller se ficher dans le plâtre du mur derrière. Batman le considère, aussi outré qu'il est décontenancé à le découvrir si persuadé que la faute n'est pas la sienne. Joker aime trop ses crimes, il les signe et revendique ; pourquoi pas ici ?

« Tu n'avais … pas le droit de me faire ça ! Les laisser comme ça … venir … m'étudier comme si … comme si j'étais une ano-malie, comme si … c'était moi la pire bête de foire ! Tu ne … tu mériterais la même chose ! »

« C'était loin d'être mon idée ! » Se défend aussitôt le justicier.

« Oh mais qui à part toi pour leur souffler hein ? Tu as donné ton aval ? Comme c'est glorieux de ta part mais c'est toi qu'ils devraient mettre comme ça … sur une … putain de chaise avec quatre murs autour … à les écouter palabrer pendant des jours et des jours entiers ; à poser des questions, à argumenter ! Vous êtes certainement ci, peut-être ça, le souci vient de votre mère, de votre père dit un autre, de votre femme ou bien ? On vous battait enfant ? Et ils parlent ils parlent à n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce que leur voix … deviennent la même et que tu l'entendes même en fermant les yeux à t'en arracher les paupières ! Et toi … TOI tu les as … laissé faire ! Ils ont … putain de merde on en ferait subir le quart à personne d'autre ! »

Ses poings percutent le piano, fond résonner sa caisse, il frappe et se blesse dans toute sa colère, s'ouvre les phalanges et va jusqu'à balancer le tabouret à travers la salle. A-t-il seulement respiré pour parler ? Batman doute et reste prostré de longues secondes avant de se décider à bouger. Il ne sait pourquoi mais ses poings se sont ouverts, se refusent à frapper et il referme les bras sur le criminel, l'arrache de l'instrument qu'il maltraite, peinant à le maîtriser car l'homme se débat, hurle et maudit le monde entier. Ses cris résonnent comme un orage violent, ses mains griffent, frappent ; un langage de nerfs qu'on a tendu comme on bande un arc.

« LACHE MOI ! » Ordonne-t-il la voix tordue, vrillante de haine.

« Arrête ! »

« TAIS TOI ! ÉSPECE DE … TRAITRE ! »

… Traître ? Le mot le touche comme une belle perdue et il ouvre les bras, le laisse s'échapper comme un animal sauvage. Il se sent donc trahi ? Mais pour quelle foutue raison ? Ils ne sont jamais rien promis qu'il sache. Batman le dévisage, c'est comme s'il venait de prendre un coup sur la tête … Il attendait … Joker attendait qu'il vienne ; et Batman n'est pas venu à Arkham … Combien de fois dans toute sa démence, a-t-il murmuré son nom, persuadé qu'il aurait assez de considération à son égard pour faire arrêter la machine ? Mais le chevalier noir n'en savait rien ; il n'aurait jamais laissé faire l'établissement s'ils avaient seulement pensé à le consulter et maintenant le voilà cible de cette rancune sanglante, mortellement explosive.

Il soupire, se passe une main devant le visage. Lui expliquer … il faudrait. Le croira-t-il seulement ?

« Je n'ai donné aucun accord ... »

« À d'autres ! » Rugit le balafré, les pupilles dilatées par sa crise.

« Ils ont consulté Gordon, pas moi. »

« Tu rejettes la faute ? C'est moche ! Et si c'était par vengeance crois moi … tu aurais mieux fait d'avaler une grenade ! JE ne suis PAS une bête de laboratoire qu'on peut disséquer ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement ! » Il monte le ton, espère qu'il entende et c'est mal parti pour.

« Arrête de mentir merde ! »

« De nous deux je ne suis pas celui qui ment Joker ! »

Sa voix tonne autour, fait taire le criminel qui semble difficilement assimiler les choses. Ses paupières battent rapidement, son souffle court est erratique et ses mains blessées sont prises de secousses comme une araignée effrayée relèverait subitement les pattes à la défensive. Il se mord la lèvre, se passe nerveusement la main dans le cou et Batman en profite pour poursuivre.

« C'est étrange à admettre mais jamais je n'aurai accepté ça parce que ce n'est pas ce qui te changera ... » Il pousse un soupir, presque navré. « Te mettre sous une loupe, à quoi bon c'est inutile. Et j'ai beau admettre que tu me déplais par nature … je ne t'aurai pas infligé ça gratuitement. Je ne me vengerai pas de toi. »

« C'est ... » Joker avale de travers, ses membres tirent à l'unisson, il respire un bon coup. « Ce n'est vraiment pas … toi ? »

« Non Joker ; et si tu penses réellement me connaître crois moi, si j'avais su, je serai venu. »

Une micro seconde, le justicier croit voir les yeux de son adversaire briller, ça s'évapore vite. Est-il soulagé de l'entendre ? Laissera-t-il retomber la pression maintenant ? C'est plus complexe en réalité. Ce serait trop … facile et facile n'est pas Joker. Le chevalier noir l'approche, s'arrête lorsqu'il reste à peine un mètre entre eux.

« C'est seulement une ruse ... » Murmure le criminel, un sourire effilé aux lèvres. « Pour que je … sorte. »

« Non, non … cependant tu devras sortir. Ce carnage doit s'achever. »

« Les morts … tu penses à eux hein ? » Il est vil, méprisant alors. « Tu te dis qu'on va les pleurer, c'est tellement triste … on va paniquer dans les rues aussi ? Mince j'en suis navré … mais je suis là, vivant devant toi et tu oses … évoquer ces déchets de cadavres alors que je … Oh tu te moques bien de mon sort avoue le au moins. Tu attends qu'on me mette les fers et voilà tout … Si c'est là tout le … respect que tu as … Va-au-diable ! »

Dos tourné, sans siège il joue de nouveau, propulse le son autour et ça sonne faux, affreusement. Il ne le croit pas ; et ce n'est pas qu'il refuse, c'est qu'il n'y parvient tout bonnement pas. Incapable de relativiser, Joker est plus perturbé que jamais.

Batman mord sur ses dents, il n'a pas prit le problème sous le bon angle. Car l'homme est sincèrement peiné, lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute ne le consolera pas du mal effectué à son encontre. Le chevalier noir inspire et va récupérer le tabouret qu'il remet à sa place avant de s'y poser, à côté de lui. Il le hait pour ce qu'il a fait ce soir … par la même, il compatit aussi. C'est inconcevable pour son rôle mais qu'importe. Cela ne concerne que lui et sa conscience. Ses doigts trouvent les touches du clavier, jouent quelques notes qui font aussitôt cesser Joker.

« Tu sais … jouer toi ? »

« Plus ou moins ... »

Décontenancé, Joker s'assoit, pose les coudes sur ses genoux et écoute. La ballade est belle comme l'âme qui joue à sa gauche. Il connaît ; « Heartbroken » si sa mémoire est bonne. Qui l'aurait imaginé ? Le Batman capable de jouer ici sur ce piano qu'il déglingue à coup de poings, qu'il a souillé et abîmé comme pour en faire un prolongement de son propre esprit … Bientôt le criminel sent son cœur ralentir, il se repose l'air de rien.

« Tu es … plein de surprises hein ? » Glisse-t-il, souriant légèrement.

« Oh ; ça fait bien longtemps que je ne touche plus un piano. »

« Dommage … ça te va bien. »

« Tu sais certainement le faire … en moins faux j'entends ... »

« Hm ! » Il laisse filer un rire, frotte ses longs doigts entre eux. « Un quatre mains ? »

« La partition ? »

« Vivaldi ... » Joker fait craquer ses articulations, effleure les touches du bout des ongles. « L'Hiver. »

« Pas pour les débutants. » L'homme en noir lève une seconde les yeux au plafond, fouille ses souvenirs.

« Mais tu n'en es pas un … Bats'. »

Un regard échangé. Ils commencent, et ça n'a aucun sens correct. C'est comme un film noir, une scène où plane la mort et l'angoisse que le piano fait monter crescendo. Et oui Joker joue, à merveille et le prouve avec une telle aisance que pour le temps d'une partition il fait oublier les meurtres qu'il a commit. Ses doigts volent, deviennent une caresse plus douce que la brise de cette saison qu'ils animent ensemble. C'est un rêve pour lui, si proche de sa Némésis masquée. Unis par l'envolée, rapprochés par le fait, emportés au loin …

Enfin son sourire, le rouge criard qui lui sied dans toute sa laideur cauchemardesque de clown aliéné. Mais Batman voit l'homme alors, il voit que l'humain est présent dans le Joker. Parce qu'il faut un rien de cœur pour jouer, pour faire résonner si justement ces accords immortels. Plus d'une fois Bruce Wayne, loin de Batman a pu écouter cette mélodie en concert, dans ces salles aux lueurs dorées, aux hommes et femmes endimanchés. Il avait savouré l'instant, sourit pour lui à la sensation merveilleuse que procure la musique sur l'esprit mais ce soir … il vit « l'Hiver », le voit dans les mains décharnées que la mort déploie autour ; il voit tourbillonner la neige, elle est rouge ; le ciel violet, la peinture est folle, elle est grandiose. Le théâtre soupire, le plancher craque, les murs pleurent d'échos sans fin … jamais un concert ne l'a tant saisit aux tripes.

Il le réalise à peine tant il est conscient qu'il ne devrait pas jouer, qu'il devrait l'arrêter mais c'est plus fort que lui, c'est au delà de la raison fondamentale. C'est machiavélique comme le Joker qui l'a embarqué.

Et l'homme fou a fermé les yeux, sans penser, sans hésiter il joue, crache le reste de son âme dans la musique de la dernière saison.

Plus de huit minutes, elles semblent aussi réduites qu'interminables. Les notes se font plus douces, plus rares et le final vient en rappel ; non ça ne finira jamais. L'hiver revient sans cesse, c'est comme eux, c'est leur bataille … leur épopée. Batman soupire, le silence suit, et quand il tourne la tête ce sont ces yeux qu'il retrouvent, qu'il percute et alors Joker entrelace leurs doigts, sourit ; tendrement juge-t-il.

« Je me suis trompé. » Reconnaît-il à demi-mots. « Ce n'était pas toi. »

« Tu me crois donc ? »

« Maintenant je sais … oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » Demande le justicier, un rien curieux.

« Parce que … » Il remonte leurs mains liées, pose un baiser respectueux sur le gant noir. « Tu me ressembles bien trop pour songer à me faire subir ce que toi même ne supporterais pas ... »

« Ne nous met pas dans le même sac ... »

« Mais Bats', regarde autour ... » Il embrasse la salle d'un geste ample de la main. « Vilvaldi devant un public mort, des notes jetées d'un piano ensanglanté … reconnais le ; qui sinon nous pour ça ? »

« Hm ... »

« La magie de l'instant trésor, et tu l'as attrapé au vol. »

« Arrête … d'accord ? »

« Tu te souviens, l'effet papillon ? » Questionne-t-il, le relâchant doucement.

« Le sens m'échappe … »

« C'est l'idée qu'une chose infiniment ridicule en entraîne une autre pour causer en finalité … un tas d'autres événements dans le temps. L'illustration parfaite de la situation ; penses-y, Arkham, les psys, ma fuite, les morts, le piano … toi … et moi. Nous avons en commun le même papillon noir et rouge qui nous tourne autour et nous réunis sans cesse. »

« Ne laisse pas ça au hasard, tu provoques mes venues. » Batman se lève, enrobé de sa longue cape.

« C'est vrai ... » Il rit, presque gentiment. « Mais pour tout te dire ce soir je comptai tuer encore, n'importe qui … seulement détruire pour … passer mes nerfs ; tu étais devenu un détail … étrangement je pensais à mes plans avant de penser à toi. Et te voilà, qui m'arrête malgré moi. C'est assez … cocasse dirons nous. »

« Sans doute ; j'aurai seulement aimé arriver plus tôt pour ... »

« Empêcher ça ? » Joker quitte à son tour le tabouret, se tient au bord de la scène et se courbe d'une lente révérence ; avant de le regarder à nouveau. « Mais que serait l'artiste sans un public ? C'est comme ça ... »

« Un peu trop tragique si tu veux mon avis. »

« Non ; ce qui l'est c'est que je vais retourner là bas parce que tu ne me laisseras pas partir. »

« En effet. » Acquiesce le chevalier noir.

« Fais vite … je ne garanti pas de rester calme très longtemps. » Il rit, plus vivement et ça fait du bien de l'entendre tout de même.

« Allons y dans ce cas. »

« Ton devoir un jour … toujours … tu ne sais que me jeter à l'asile ? » Demande le Joker, observant ses ongles sales. « À quand un peu de … tendresse dans tout ça ? »

« La situation ne se prête pas Joker. »

« Hm ; ça dépend … mais je doute que tu en ais pour moi cela étant. »

« C'est un fait. »

Il descend, pose un coude sur l'estrade qu'il tapote du bout des doigts en attendant qu'il daigne le suivre.

Et Joker soupire, sourit parce que c'est trop automatique pour faire autrement ; que même blasé au possible il n'ira pas faire autre chose. La mécanique est huilée, formatée. Il tourne sur lui même, inspire à plein poumons et s'étire.

Batman s'impatiente, il aimerait retourner chez lui. Quitter son costume parce que ce soir il pèse lourd sur ses épaules, qu'il se sent mal à l'aise de ne pas lui témoigner plus de haine alors que des innocents gisent là, pantelants sur les sièges rouges. Il l'interpelle alors, il veut en finir … au plus vite.

« Je dois te tirer par la peau du cou ou ... »

« Oh deux minutes ! Tu ne va pas moisir derrière une porte avec une camisole toi ; alors laisse moi vivre un peu hm ? » Aucune agressivité, seulement une légèreté déplacée.

Il ramasse sa veste violette sur les planches, la passe, avance en fouillant dans les poches et s'assoit sur le bord, les jambes croisées dans le vide. Doucement, il fredonne les notes de leur quatre mains, extirpe un paquet de cigarettes et en tire une, l'allumant rapidement.

« Juste une et on y va ; on ne me laissera pas fumer à Arkham. » Glisse-t-il, toujours souriant.

« Ok ... »

Batman abdique, il lui laisse au moins ça. Qu'il se fasse plaisir deux minutes au point où ils en sont. Une très maigre compensation pour ce que l'établissement lui a fait subir. Plus il y pense et plus le chevalier noir s'indigne de leurs pratiques. Leurs oreilles vont chauffer ! Il ne sera pas sans aller leur en toucher un mot.

« Encore en train de penser ? » S'amuse le balafré, renvoyant une ligne de fumée du coin des lèvres. « Tu sais que c'est mauvais à force ? »

« Pas à ce point. »

« Moi ça me flanque la migraine ... » Grimace-t-il, tout en faisant craquer ses épaules.

« Parce que tu le fais très rarement sans doute. » Soupire la chauve souris.

« Très amusant tiens ... » Joker ricane, tire une nouvelle bouffée et fronce rapidement les sourcils. « Arrête de regarder les morts, ils sont … morts justement et ça ne les fera pas revenir ! »

« Tu n'as aucune compassion hein ? »

« Aucune pour eux en tout cas. » Il hausse les épaules, repousse ses cheveux en arrière et décroise les jambes. « Ils étaient les pions de ma partie et je les ai sacrifié voilà tout. Tu devrais voir les choses comme ça Batsy, tu vivrais mieux. »

Il reproche à peine, mais ça l'énerve de le voir plus concerné par les défunts que par lui. Joker est égoïste, il assume et voudrait que son cher ennemi ne voit que lui. Tout le temps, qu'il le regarde même si c'est assassin et plein de rage …

Batman met un temps à répondre mais étrangement il plonge les yeux dans les siens et Joker y lit une conviction telle qu'il arrête la cigarette devant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et bien quoi encore ?

« Mais toi … tu ne vivrais vraiment pas mieux si tel était le cas. »

« … Quoi ? » Lâche-t-il, surpris.

« Si je ne me retournais pas sur eux, je le ferai moins encore sur toi, je ne te chasserai pas si rien n'avait de valeur à mes yeux. Et si ma … compassion étaient légère je la leur donnerai, et … tu n'en aurais pas une miette. »

Écarquillés, les yeux du criminel sont pleins d'une émotion indéfinissable. Il referme la bouche, frisonne. Imagine-t-il sa vie avec un Batman différent qui ferait froidement son devoir ou qui ne le ferait pas du tout ? Un homme méprisant simplement le crime et qui ne lui accorderait aucune attention ? Qui le capturerait sans lui décrocher un mot, avec lequel il n'aurait aucune affinité ? Sans lui … ce serait … NON ! Impossible !

« Tais toi ! D'accord ? Tu … ne … bref ! Juste ; tais toi ! » Patine-t-il avant de tirer nerveusement sur la tige de tabac.

« Tu dois avoir raison. » Poursuit le chevalier noir, conscient de le toucher pour une fois. « L'effet papillon … des événements qui s'entraînent les uns les autres et peut-être que … je devrai changer moi même, si je veux t'aider à le faire. »

Cette fois il s'étrangle avec la fumée, tousse en le foudroyant du regard. Alors là, c'est trop pour ses oreilles, pour son esprit en proie à une instabilité sans précédant. Vivement, il écrase le mégots à moitié consumé sur la scène et tend les deux mains pour l'empoigner par sa cape et le faire approcher.

Son interlocuteur cogne contre le rebord, grogne et tente de se débarrasser des doigts qui le retiennent. Il n'aime vraiment pas cette proximité entre eux. Moins de trente centimètres ; c'est dangereux …

« Ne … redis-jamais-ça ! » Crache-t-il d'un murmure haché. « Je ne veux pas ! »

« Quoi ? Changer ou me voir changer ? »

« Les deux ! » Répond-t-il d'un cri, serrant plus encore le tissu. « Ne … non, toi … reste comme tu es. »

« Tu ne cesses de me reprocher mon attitude, désolé mais tu te contredis. »

À quoi joue-t-il ? C'est suicidaire et ça revient à jeter un bidon d'essence sur un feu mourant. Pourtant cette fois Batman tient un fil important dans leur toile, un fil si fin … Il ose effleurer leur histoire, prendre pour une fois la plume et écrire un chapitre. Ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de faire le premier pas. Est-il devenu fou à sa manière ? Marcher dans les chemins tortueux de son ennemi intime ; c'est très loin de ses habitudes.

La nuance est pourtant évidente, ce soir il n'était pas là uniquement par devoir. Il voulait l'arrêter, oui. Mais Batman voulait aussi apaiser -ne fut-ce qu'un peu- la brûlure qu'Arkham avait infligé au Joker. Tendre la main, lui montrer qu'il voulait sincèrement le sauver même si c'était de lui même.

Le prince du crime se sent trembler, et il n'aime pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle, il aime se sentir supérieur, pas le contraire et pire, il n'aime pas que Batman renverse si aisément la vapeur entre eux. Ce n'est pas comme les autres fois, Batman doit écouter et c'est Joker qui pique au vif ! Il veut être le perturbateur, pas le perturbé. Ce terrain là, il est trop glissant parce qu'ils les concerne dans leur intimité ; dans cette relation étrange qui tient à tellement peu de choses, tellement trop en balance ...

« Arrête ! » Ordonne-t-il, loin de ses joies d'ordinaire. « Ne joue pas … ces cartes là Bats' ! »

« Parce que tu as peur ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Mais si Joker … tu ne veux pas que ça cesse, si je disparais … Qu'adviendra-t-il de toi au fond ? »

« ARRÊTE ! »

Il le hurle, la gorge déchirée, le corps secoué. Il semble fragile cette nuit. Peut-être que le justicier en profite, sans doute mais ce n'est pas par cruauté non. Oh non … Cette nuit il veut ouvrir la boite de Pandore ; laisser s'envoler les maux du monde et lui prouver que, aussi infime soit-il, l'espoir existe, qu'il peut compter sur lui s'il ne croit plus en l'humanité. Joker n'a pas besoin de se venger sur des innocents ; Batman sera là qu'importe la raison …

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

Dieu que sa voix est douce alors … Joker relève la tête, croise son regard. Avait-il remarqué à quel point ces yeux là étaient profonds ? Il les découvre plein de sincérité, de cette tendresse que le justicier ne témoigne qu'à d'autres en temps normal. Alors le criminel l'interroge en silence, non il ne comprends pas …

« Tu n'as pas à tuer si tu te sens mal. Tu trouverais un moyen de me faire venir, je le sais très bien. Alors fais le, que tu veuilles te battre pour passer ta rage ou simplement parler … Je viendrai. » Il encercle ses poignets, écarte lentement ses mains de son armure mais ne les lâche pas. « Depuis le temps Joker … tu devrais le savoir. Je continue à croire en ce monde, et je n'aurai de cesse d'arrêter tes plans qui visent à le faire voler en cendres. Notre histoire … est morbide. Mais je ne fermerai pas les yeux qu'importe les horreurs que tu me montres. Si tu appelles ; je te rejoindrais … »

« Tellement … bon Bats' ... » Lâche l'homme en face après un long silence. « Je ne cesserai pas de tuer tu le sais bien. »

« C'est vrai, mais ne le fais pas pour ça ... »

« Hm ... Les gens les gens … bien entendu il ne faudrait pas que j'en tue trop hein ? »

Il se veut amer, rit sans joie, juste pour donner le change et Batman le sent trop bien. Alors quand l'homme en face tente de récupérer ses mains le justicier le retient, pour la toute première fois c'est lui qui mène la danse et qui dérange son adversaire. Joker le regarde de biais, plisse les lèvres avec perplexité.

« Et bien ? D'ordinaire je te touche et tu pars en courant comme si je t'avais … brûlé et là c'est toi qui me tiens ? Qui se contredit déjà, chéri ? » Un rien moqueur, ironique.

« D'une ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et de deux … ouvre tes oreilles et écoute moi parce que je ne le redirai pas. » Intime la chauve souris, sa voix grave étrangement résolue. « Je ne parle pas pour eux, c'est entre toi et moi d'accord ? Je te demande seulement de décharger ta haine sur moi, d'en … parler au mieux ; quand ça ne va pas. »

« Mais je vais très bien ! » Sourit-il de toutes ses dents, approchant rapidement son visage du sien. Batman ne recule pas d'ailleurs …

« Non Joker, cette nuit tu n'allais pas bien ... »

« Juste une petite crise de nerfs ; ne joue pas les psychologues Bats' … ça te va … très mal ! »

« Loin de moi cette idée, les psy voient ce qu'ils veulent. Un ami voit ce qu'on veut qu'il voit mais un ennemi seul te perce à jour … Ta mise en scène était trop tragique Joker. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre ? »

« Oh Batsy cesse donc ! » S'emporte le balafré, le repoussant rudement. « Je ne suis pas un type qui s'écroule, je ne rampe que pour mieux me relever et tu veux savoir ? Cette nuit est … déjà du passé pour moi. Demain j'aurai oublié leur visage, la puanteur de cette pièce et leurs suppliques ridicules ! J'étais en colère, admettons mais après ? Pour le coup c'est même toi qui m'ennuie maintenant ! »

Batman sent ses épaules retomber malgré lui. Joker rebondit trop vite … il a déjà fait table rase alors que d'autres se morfondraient. Les voix d'Arkham lui auront réellement fait du mal mais il a tellement de fierté qu'il reprend ses airs, son assurance et piétine le moindre sentiment … Les siens compris. C'est trop dur de le suivre. Le justicier pensait bien le toucher, faire vibrer une corde autre que celle du piano. Il s'est seulement trompé et l'homme l'a renvoyé dans ses buts. Alors il soupire, réajuste sa cape et s'écarte.

« Tu as fini, allons y alors. »

« Ouais … haut les cœurs je vais aller leur présenter … mes respects ! »

Il rit, ses plaisirs sont trop noirs pour Batman qui préfère l'ignorer.

Devant lui il voit rouler une peluche … il tourne la tête, rencontre les yeux voilés d'un petit garçon de quatre ans guère plus ; son cou disloqué a fait crouler sa tête sur son épaule. C'est comme un pantin de bois …

Le cœur de chevalier saigne, la nausée lui tord l'estomac. Il s'est impliqué en vain à vouloir l'aider alors qu'en réalité Joker a seulement tuer pour le principe … il a noyé son chagrin dans le sang comme un ivrogne le noie à la bouteille et passera à autre chose demain …

« Allô ? Tu vas rester planter là longtemps Darling ? » Demande le criminel, guilleret.

Il s'attend à sentir les yeux furieux de Batman ; au lieu de ça il ne trouve que de la tristesse. Une déception telle qu'il ne s'attarde même pas et ramasse l'objet taché d'hémoglobine pour le glisser sous le bras de l'enfant, passant doucement les doigts sur ses cheveux blonds.

Joker penche la tête de biais, il ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir tué ce gosse … il a dû le regarder avec horreur, ça s'est comme imprimé dans son petit corps. Il n'a pas dû crier, il s'en souviendrait mieux sans ça. Le couple de petits vieux derrière ne lui dit rien non plus … pas comme l'adolescente au premier rang qui s'égosillait … Ce n'était pas si amusant en fait.

« Tes mains. » Demande Batman.

« Tu me menottes toi même ? C'est nouveau ça … tu laisses le privilège à Gordon normalement ! »

« Dépêche toi. »

Sans appel. Il n'a plus rien de l'homme qui cherchait à l'approcher, à le calmer. Batman est froid, redevenu le marbre que Joker a connu aux premiers jours, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. La saveur est amer sur sa langue et le criminel tend les bras en claquant la langue. S'il proteste sa chauve souris va lui en coller une …

Menotté, il suit et remonte le couloir sombre derrière lui. Bientôt il sera dehors … pour s'en aller retrouver sa cage … sa camisole qu'on lui laissera bien deux ou trois jours … Son cœur cogne, résonne contre ses tempes. Il ne réagit pas de cette façon d'ordinaire. Il en rit toujours, pense déjà aux issues possibles dans le bâtiment mais là, il ralentit. Les voix reviennent, les mots, les phrases s'entrechoquent et le Joker se fige en pleine marche conne un automate dont les piles manqueraient de jus.

Batman se retourne, n'entendant plus son ennemi marcher et le découvre ainsi, les yeux dans le vide.

Il a mentit ; il ment sans arrêt. Le justicier le voit cligner des yeux, secouer la tête, passer sèchement la langue sur ses lèvres. Ses membres vibrent et les mots qui lui échappent sont hachés, incompréhensibles.

« Joker. »

Pas de réponse ; l'homme en noir revient sur ses pas, lui pose une main sur l'épaule et s'attendait à tout sauf à la réaction de recul qui fait bondir l'homme qui s'en va claquer dans le mur.

« Préviens quand tu fais ça mince alors ! » Beugle-t-il.

« … »

Il voudrait le rendre à Gordon, réellement. Le pousser ailleurs et retrouver sa cave, son penthouse et s'écrouler dans son lit pour méditer le tout mais comment pourrait-il ? Ce … maudit clown n'avouera jamais son malaise, il se refuse à être victime et mène un combat qu'il ne peut pas gagner. À sa façon il est comme ces militaires revenus traumatisés du champ de bataille ; et pour un homme de son acabit c'est plus violent encore. Parce qu'il ne l'accepte pas et qu'il lutte en se foutant royalement des dommages collatéraux quand il explose. Batman repense au petit garçon … Joker ne mérite pas que le justicier lui offre à nouveau son aide … à moins que ce soit le plus total contraire. Parce qu'il n'y a pas pire que d'ignorer ses peurs ; ce fou est peut-être bien celui qu'il faut essayer de sauver …

Joker colle son dos à la cloison, passe une main -entraînant l'autre menottée- sur son front et siffle entre ses dents. Toujours des paroles ; des bribes de conversations, des images contrastées, des murs qui semblent se refermer sur lui pour l'avaler … une véritable … psychose. Oh c'est passager ; il lui faudra plusieurs jours pour reprendre le contrôle mais en attendant il subit, et il a ça en horreur ! Il est le seul capitaine de son navire !

« Foutue migraine ... »

« Quitte à mentir tais toi. Je ne suis pas aussi dupe que tu sembles le croire. » Souffle Batman.

« Oh Bats' … te voilà vexé ? »

« Je vais te les envoyer … reste là. »

Quoi ? Que vient-il de dire ? Non ! Pas maintenant !

Sa silhouette pivote ; le criminel sent ses poumons se vider d'air et sa respiration bloquer. Les accords de « l'Hiver » fusent à travers son cerveau et se mêlent aux paroles déformées des psychologues qu'il a vu défiler. C'est insupportable, ça lui bloque la gorge et aucun son ne parvient à quitter ses lèvres. Bientôt des visages tourbillonnent autour du Joker ; il en rit, par réflexe et dans un geste de pure rébellion envers son propre cerveau il ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que claquer violemment son front dans le mur.

« Arrête ! » Hurle Batman. Une fois ; deux ; trois … et le chevalier noir est obligé de revenir pour l'écarter avant de le secouer par les épaules. « Mais tu es définitivement cinglé ! Tu veux te tuer ? »

« Hi hiii hiii … n... non c'est … leur faute à … eux ! Ils … parlent ils parlent Hiii hii ! Et c'est tellement … Hiiii héé hééé bizaaaarre Batsyyy ! »

Fou à lier ; il n'est rien d'autre là. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ses pupilles explosées … c'est comme un bad-trip sans même une dose de drogue. Et le voir comme ça … c'est trop dur, c'est là toute l'étendue de son calvaire. Sans réfléchir le chevalier noir l'attire entre ses bras, l'étreint avec force, une main cerclée au tour de sa nuque.

« Shht … ne les écoute pas. »

« Héé héé ça c'est … difficile ! » Il est agité, tellement que Batman en vient à le serrer plus fort encore.

« Écoute ma voix, laisse les donc … Je suis là ; avec toi … » Et qu'on lui arrache la langue pour ce qu'il va dire ; parce que cette fois, Batman sait qu'il a ouvert la porte de trop entre eux. « Je te complète, souviens toi. »

Bats' … Batsy … Darling … chante le Joker, le murmurant bientôt à mesure qu'il se calme, que ses rires cessent et qu'il love sa joue sur son épaule, qu'il respire son parfum, celui de la nuit. Son manège de mauvais souvenirs s'arrête et le présent revient à cette scène où Batman a prit l'initiative. Et c'est si bon, si plaisant de se sentir ainsi … comme broyé par cette Némésis autant adorée qu'elle est haït. Joker soupire longuement, rouvre les yeux et constate qu'il est juste … bien. Oui, il est à SA place.

« Hmm on devrait faire ça plus souvent Darling ... »

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demande l'homme en noir, voulant le relâcher.

« Non ! » S'exclame Joker. « Enfin … oui ça va mais … reste un peu comme ça hein ? J'aime bien. »

« Je crois t'avoir assez … cajolé. Alors que tu ne le mérites franchement pas. »

« Oh mais … ne me cajole donc pas. » Il relève la tête, sourit de coin. « Serre moi, à m'en briser les vertèbres. »

« Tu es masochiste ma parole ... » Se lamente le justicier.

Son ennemi rit, passe ses mains entravées derrière sa nuque casquée et l'entraîne jusqu'à coller son propre dos au mur, dans l'ombre. Cet homme seul le fait vibrer, qu'importe la façon, il prend plaisir à ça bien plus que dans les bras d'une tiers personne.

« Au moins … tu l'admets ... »

« Quoi ? » S'impatiente le chevalier noir.

« Que tu me complètes … Et toi, tu ne mens pas. »

« J'ai peut-être voulu essayer ? »

« Oh vilaine bête ! » Ricane le balafré, le faisant approcher malgré la résistance ce son interlocuteur.

« Joker ! »

« Embrasse moi au lieu de crier, hm ? »

« Rêve ! »

« Quoooi ? Ça n'engage à rien … Je ne te demande pas en mariage ! Hé hé rien que d'imaginer la scène avoue que ce serait drôle ! »

« Effrayant tu veux dire. »

« Allez je n'ai pas envie de te forcer ; pour une fois … fais le de toi même. »

« Je n'en ai aucune envie. Et pas de ça entre nous. » Proteste la chauve souris. « Viens maintenant ... »

« Ha la la … Tu es trop froid Bats'. »

« Je n'embrasse pas les tueurs. »

« Argh … mais qui embrasses-tu alors puisque tu passes ta vie à les traquer ? » Interroge Joker, septique.

« Elle était petite cette question ... »

« Réaliste. Mais bon … la prochaine fois peut-être ? »

« Jamais. »

« Radin ! » Il sourit, l'enlace tout de même. « Mais ça ne fait rien … »

« Ah ? Vraiment ? » Siffle l'homme en noir, pas très sûr.

« On fera mieux à nos retrouvailles prochaines. »

« Et bien tu fantasmeras parce que si un jour je te touche plus que de raison c'est que je mérite une place à Arkham ... »

« Oh ! On serait compagnons de cellule ? Ça me plairait bien ! »

« Je préfère me pendre ... »

« Ah non ! Cela dit ... » Il le relâche, hausse lentement les épaules et semble … sérieux ? « Je te comprend. »

« Hm ? »

« Et comment … La bouffe est dégueulasse là bas ! »

Silence. Joker sourit, l'air entendu … une blague de plus, il n'aime pas rester concentré.

Batman roule des yeux et repart vers la sortie, bientôt suivit par son ennemi qui rit joyeusement derrière.

Dehors, sous les lumières agressives des gyrophares Gordon le traite de tout les noms et Joker s'en moque comme de l'an quarante. Cependant, quand le flic croise le regard noir du justicier il préfère se taire … au fond il est en partie responsable. Alors il fait accompagner le criminel à une voiture en partance pour l'asile et n'a pas le temps de revenir sur ses pas que la chauve souris s'est déjà envolée …

Le commissaire soupire, jette un oeil sur le véhicule et son passager. Joker a le nez rivé sur la vitre, regarde au loin … c'est impensable son obsession pour Batman … cet homme n'aime rien, il ne veut rien d'autre que son ennemi intime et se dire qu'il n'a que la chauve souris pour égal fait froid dans le dos. Que deviendrait Gotham si demain son protecteur n'était plus ? Le Joker la détruirait-il ? Cesserait-il de vivre par ce qu'il aurait perdu tout objectif ? Impossible à dire mais Gordon le sent …

Il a vu le crime sous trop de coutures, il sait qu'on en vient au pire pour mille et une raisons mais la plus virulente est encore celle du cœur. Celle qui vous muselle la tête, vous anéanti le corps … Le Joker a besoin de Batman … c'est banal et terrifiant.

Quand il entre dans le théâtre, Gordon plaque une main au bas de son visage et inspire lourdement pour se donner du courage, affronter les lieux et les corps. C'est abominable et d'une telle cruauté … Sur la scène, il observe longuement le piano bariolé de taches sombres, il faudra l'embarquer comme preuve … alors il passe une paire de gants, abaisse le couvercle et ce qu'il y découvre lui glace le sang dans les veines.

Gravé dans le bois et repassé au sang, une chauve souris d'allure humaine étend ses ailes au dessus d'un immense sourire … Le tout, selon l'angle forme un visage étrangement similaire à celui du Joker. Gordon avale difficilement sa salive et il se souvient trop bien du premier échange entre le justicier et le criminel …

« Tu me … complètes ... » Murmure-t-il pour lui même.

« Vous disiez commissaire ? » Demande un jeune officier.

« Non rien … Dites à la scientifique d'emporter ça.»

Au fond ; c'est peut-être seulement le destin.

Une partie d'échecs grandeur nature où une pièce en entraîne inévitablement une autre …

« Peut-être … qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se rencontrer. »

« Qui ça ? Batman et Joker ? »

« Oui. »

« Bah … vous savez commissaire, à mon avis personne peut arrêter ce type à part la Chauve souris. »

« Quelques fois j'aimerai un bouton reset pour revenir en arrière ... »

« Vaut mieux pas ! » Rit sagement le garçon. « Vous connaissez pas ce film ? »

« Quel film ? » Demande le policier.

« L'effet Papillon … en gros dedans ça dit que, si vous changez un tout petit truc dans le passé ça va entraîner un tas d'autres choses, et le plus souvent ça tourne encore plus mal. Tout est lié parait-il. »

« Vous regardez trop la télévision officier. »

« Oh c'est scientifique vous savez ! »

« Peut-être … mais dans leur cas ça n'a rien de scientifique. »

« Ah ? C'est quoi alors ? Sentimental ? »

D'un mouvement sec, Gordon referme la protection au dessus du clavier et soupire.

C'est au delà du reste ; loin de la logique et des normes ; deux hommes liés dans l'affrontement.

« Non ; c'est viscéral ... »

.

[...]

.

Loin, en haut d'une tour Bruce Wayne regarde la ville, se demande encore s'il ne perd pas la raison à mesure qu'il le fréquente. Cette nuit il ne trouve pas le sommeil et dans ses oreilles le vent de « l'Hiver » murmure en boucle. Alfred soupire à le voir si décontenancé, mais demain est un autre jour et il faudra seulement avancer ; un pas à la fois.

Plus loin encore, un homme a vu une porte se refermer, il a vu des murs trop familiers, a passé sa camisole non sans se rebeller. Il rit … ne s'arrêtera pas.

Le gardien de nuit -plutôt sympathique- passe et lui demande si tout va bien. C'est un homme bedonnant et affublé de véritables culs de bouteilles, pas très futé mais toujours souriant, qui rit aux plaisanteries même simples. Il est vieux garçon, pas beau non plus mais c'est bien le seul que le criminel tolère ici.

Joker lui sourit, lui dit que compte tenu de la situation ça ne va pas trop mal.

« Dites, vous pouvez approcher ? » Demande l'homme, vérifiant bien qu'il est seul dans le couloir.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Questionne le balafré, venant coller son épaule contre la porte.

« Je ne devrai sans doute pas en parler mais … j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait disons, plaisir de le savoir. »

« Hm ? »

« Quelqu'un a appelé le directeur tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu parce qu'il avait mis le haut parleur pour que les médecins entendent aussi. Et … » Il regarde dans son dos, personne. « C'était le Batman ! »

« Tiens tiens … Il vérifiait si j'étais bien rentré ? » Pouffe le criminel.

« Non, il les a vraiment sermonné ! Il était en colère … il m'a fait une de ces peurs ! »

« Oh ? Amusant … lui si stoïque. »

« Il a demandé qu'on vous laisse tranquille et qu'ils le contactent avant toute chose quand ça vous concerne. C'est beau d'avoir un tel ami ! »

« Un ami … bah, disons un ennemi. » Contre sagement le Joker. « Mais dans notre cas c'est un peu pareil. »

« Enfin, je voulais vous le dire ... »

« C'est … gentil. Travaillez bien et filez avant qu'ils vous enferment avec moi ! »

« Hé hé ; ce serait embêtant je ne pourrai plus vous passer les actualités. »

« C'est vrai … à bientôt. »

« Bonne nuit à vous ! »

« Faites de jolis cauchemars ! »

« Idem ! »

L'homme s'éloigne, Joker se jette sur son lit. Un sourire magnifique orne son visage. Parce que dans le noir de sa cellule personne n'en verra la douceur …

À travers la toute petite fenêtre la lune brille, elle est belle entourée de ses étoiles. Une chauve souris passe, s'en va retrouver son nid quelque part sous le toit de l'asile et Joker sourit plus largement.

« On se complète décidément trop bien … hein mon ange ? »

.

.

.

_À Suivre prochaine dans le chapitre 2 : "Le ruban de Möbius"_


	2. L'anneau de Möbius

L'automne n'a pas longtemps gardé sa parure de couleurs, la neige tend déjà ses draps blancs et à Gotham on fait avec. L'hiver est toujours précoce sur cette ville. Le ciel est plombé de gros nuages, il fait nuit déjà malgré les six heures du soir à peine sonnées au clocher de l'église ... C'est un jour comme un autre pour des centaines d'habitants.

Pour lui en revanche, c'est une journée perdue. Bruce Wayne tousse lourdement, se masse les paupières et remonte la fermeture éclaire de sa veste de survêtement. Il transpire, sa tête est lourde, c'est un très mauvais coup de froid a dit le médecin voir un début de pneumonie. Il devrait dormir le soir mais il faut bien que Batman veille sur la ville c'est son devoir, il a commencé et se voit mal prendre congé. Son thé est froid, il n'a pas eut l'envie d'y toucher et son regard se promène sur la baie vitrée, suivant les flocons qui se balancent dehors.

Ce blanc … il pense à lui, à son visage grimé. Que peut-il bien préparer depuis sa cellule ? Arkham a lâché la bride, un peu et Joker n'a plus à subir les interrogatoires des psychologues, cependant … qui sait s'ils n'ont pas fait autre chose ? Batman ne peut pas y passer sa vie … Enfin, il vaut mieux qu'il évite d'y aller plutôt. Bizarrement il s'est réellement fait violence pour ne pas mettre les pieds à l'asile ne serait-ce que pour voir s'il allait bien. Leur dernière entrevue l'a secoué, Batman l'admet mais il songe qu'il a fait un pas de trop.

« Monsieur, vous devriez vous coucher. » Alfred, toujours si inquiet pour lui.

« Tout va bien ... »

« Vous êtes malade, même Batman est en droit de se reposer un peu vous savez ? »

« Possible. Mais j'ai une impression étrange ce soir. »

« Vous avez dit ça hier … Vous ne devriez pas penser à cet homme, c'est entrer dans son jeu. »

Wayne soupire, il a trop raison sur le sujet. Chaque jour le milliardaire craint de voir apparaître son sourire déchiré aux informations, précisant qu'il s'est encore échappé et qu'il faut aller le chercher avant qu'il tue à la pelle. C'est devenu trop habituel, ça le rend presque nerveux à force. Et là, aussi malade qu'il soit le sommeil ne vient pas parce qu'il pense -une fois de plus- qu'il devra sortir et accomplir sa besogne. À sa manière, Joker le tient et c'est pire depuis la récente connerie d'Arkham.

« Il sera peut-être calme un moment, essayez de vous détendre. » Le vieil homme dépose les médicaments devant lui dans une coupelle et laisse un verre d'eau à portée.

« Il n'y a pas que lui dans Gotham Alfred, le crime ne se détend pas lui. » Il prend les cachets à la suite, ses bronches sont douloureuses et il le sent réellement passer cette fois. Lui si peu malade …

« Et vous ne saurez pas le combattre dans cet état monsieur Wayne. » Il lui pose une main sur l'épaule, sourit chaleureusement.

« C'est un fait ... »

Il le laisse débarrasser, darde à nouveau les yeux sur l'extérieur. Pas de symbole dans la nuit … au fond, il aura peut-être le droit de dormir un peu et au pire … c'est seulement une mauvais impression due au stress.

« Alfred ... »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Pouvez vous mettre la chaîne en marche, s'il vous plaît. » Demande-t-il, somnolant.

« La musique adoucie les moeurs ; vous avez raison … une envie particulière ? »

« Le CD est déjà dedans, il sera très bien. »

« Entendu. » Il allume, ne relève pas et s'esquive rapidement en voyant son protégé fermer enfin les yeux dans son fauteuil.

Mais au fond le milliardaire se maudit de plus belle … Car l'appareil chante un son trop connu.

Il lui murmure « l'Hiver » ...

.

.

[…]

.

.

Bruce Wayne bat des cils, prit d'une quinte de toux épuisante et se penche en avant, tenant ses côtes. C'est tellement pénible ; il n'a jamais aimé être dans cet état. C'est un actif un sportif qui préfère être sur le terrain qu'au banc de touche. Il était déjà tout jeune, de ces enfants capables de prétendre aller au mieux pour filer à l'école plutôt que rester au lit. Un soupir quitte sa bouche et il s'essuie le front. Comment peut-il avoir si chaud alors qu'il gèlera bientôt dehors, c'est franchement insupportable. À sa droite il voit le majordome debout, un peu plus loin devant la télévision. Il se lève alors, approche et grogne entre ses dents … c'est sans fin.

_« … Le Joker a une fois encore déjoué la sécurité d'Arkham où il avait été ramené après sa dernière évasion au cours de laquelle rappelons-le, vingt sept personnes dont deux enfants de moins six ans, avaient trouvé la mort. On ose espérer qu'il ne tentera rien de similaire dans les prochains jours et que Batman saura le trouver mais par sécurité nous invitons les citoyens à éviter les lieux isolés et les grands rassemblements. Le concert prévu au stade demain est reporté pour ces mêmes raisons ; tout de suite un mot du chanteur de ... »_

Batman coupe le poste, sent le regard de son ami peser sur lui. Il n'a pas le choix, c'est juste comme ça et le pire c'est qu'il est loin d'être en forme pour l'affronter. D'ailleurs, Bruce peine à penser qu'il pourra donner le change, cet homme sent les choses les plus infimes à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce sera un miracle s'il ne profite pas de la situation pour l'enchaîner quelque part afin de déblatérer ses délires …

« C'est inconscient et vous le savez. »

« Certes mais si vous voyez une autre solution n'hésitez pas ... » Répond le justicier, allant récupérer une boite de cachets pour en prendre un.

« Malheureusement non mais je … »

« Vous ? »

« Regardez le ciel ... »

Il se tourne, plisse les yeux et voit apparaître une lueur … Une chauve souris dans un halo rouge.

« C'est lui ... »

« Vous êtes certain ? Comment a-t-il eu accès au projecteur de la police ? » S'étonne Alfred, les yeux rivés en l'air.

« Il n'est pas là bas, il m'attend ailleurs. » Bruce ouvre la penderie, en sort quelques vêtements et se dirige d'ors et déjà vers sa salle de bain quand son ami l'interpelle.

« Pour quelle maudite raison prend-il la peine de vous … appeler ? »

« Hm … ça, je crois qu'il me veut en personne. Un tête à tête à son idée. »

« Seigneur dieu ... »

La porte claque, il n'a pas de temps à perdre. Au fond il sait que Joker attendra, longtemps s'il le faut mais Batman préfère ne pas lui laisser le temps de penser à faire exploser quelque chose. Pas de morts … pas cette fois c'est tout ce qu'il demande.

.

.

[...]

.

.

La voiture s'arrête, Batman soupire. Sa main campe sur le volant et il frisonne et tâche de reprendre contenance avant de sortir. Il a seulement suivit le signal, a trouvé le cimetière et voit déjà le gros projecteur à l'entrée. Sa lumière rouge qui brûle la rétine et son dessin barbouillé à la peinture … Il a la nausée rien qu'à imaginer la suite. Sa voix, ses manières, lui … tout en lui l'ennui et le met en boule.

Il descend, se sent chanceler une seconde à s'être redressé si vite. C'est mal parti … Courage !

La neige donne au cimetière une ambiance paisible et ce serait presque un bel endroit pour le repos éternel mais parce qu'il est là le Joker saura trop bien bousiller le tout, en faire son terrain de jeu si ce n'est pas déjà fait …

Il ne se presse pas dans les allées, les remonte pas à pas et l'air froid semble l'intoxiquer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, le cherche rapidement du regard et sent une pointe de contrariété à ne pas le trouver plus vite. Bon sang il n'a pas envie de jouer à cache cache en plus !

« Oh ? Je t'attendais un peu plus tard ... »

Il pivote, le trouve dans son dos. Une main dans la poche de sa veste, une cigarette à sa bouche souriante et un sac en papier kraft dans l'autre bras. Les flocons luisent dans sa chevelure verte, il a l'air d'aller bien mieux que la dernière fois … en apparence au moins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Questionne d'emblée le chevalier noir.

« Par le diable c'est quoi cette politesse à deux dollars ? » Pouffe l'autre, tirant une bouffée de tabac. « Tu ne sais plus dire bonsoir ? »

« Pas très envie des formalités ; je répète : que veux tu ? »

« Bah ... tu n'as pas deviné ? »

Joker sourit de plus belle, chasse la neige accumulée sur une pierre tombale et s'y assoit tout bonnement. Dieu qu'il est vil ce clown. Aucun respect … pas de compassion et à peine de considération … Batman l'étranglerait bien tiens, histoire de le laisser dans le coma quelques jours. Non mais à quoi pense-t-il ? Ce serait contre ses principes.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. »

« Bizarre ça tiens ... » Se moque le criminel, jetant le mégot dans l'allée.

« Joker ... »

« Et bien … j'ai beaucoup pensé, puisque tu me … reprochais de ne pas le faire plus souvent, à notre petite discussion et … j'ai songé à ton idée … t'appeler et j'ai eu très envie de le faire ce soir ! »

Bien qu'embrumé Batman tique sur ces paroles et ses poings se serrent. Il n'a quand même pas osé ?

« Ne me dis pas que tu as seulement voulu vérifier si je viendrai vraiment ? »

« Hé hé … à ton avis, chéri ? »

Le justicier plaque la main sur son front, se flagelle d'avoir soufflé une telle idée à cet homme que rien n'arrête. Comment savoir maintenant ? Il pourra bien ignorer ses appels un temps il finira par y aller, mais comment saura-t-il si c'est pour passer le temps ou pour le piéger ? C'était très dangereux, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas senti venir ?

« L'occasion était trop belle, avais-tu prévu autre chose ce soir ? J'ai comme l'impression de … t'avoir dérangé hm ? » Aucun remord, il rit et le prend à la légère alors que Batman fume de colère.

« Je croyais avoir précisé que c'était seulement … en cas extrêmes. »

« Oh ? J'avais oublié … »

Menteur … fieffé menteur qu'il est. Son visage entier parle pour lui, montre à quel point lui s'amuse et Batman crève d'envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable. Qu'il arrête de prendre plaisir à ses dépends, qu'il ne rit pas de lui, au moins ça. Mais ce serait demander beaucoup trop. Le voilà coincé maintenant car le balafré ne le laissera pas sagement s'en aller … il veut quelque chose et dans le même temps, ne se laissera pas reconduire à Arkham …

« Bon, maintenant que je suis là, que comptes tu faire ? » Il demande, que faire d'autre ?

« Rien-du-tout ! » Sifflote le Joker alors qu'il sort un gobelet fumant du sac. « La nuit est belle tu vois ? Je me disais simplement que pour une fois … je pourrai passer un peu de temps avec ma chauve souris préférée sans qu'on en vienne aux mains … à moins que tu le veuilles bien entendu ! »

« Tu aurais pu me demander à Arkham pour ça ... »

« Oh non c'est trop déplaisant ! » Il grimace, sort une autre boisson, se relève et avance. « Puis dis toi que je fais un effort, une nuit sans morts et sans explosions en échange d'un peu de ton temps, c'est plutôt bien pour toi non ? »

Disant cela il lui tend l'un des récipients, lui adressant un clin d'œil. Et il gagne … joue un simple pion et le met en échec. À Batman de bouger, de choisir et de prévoir trois coups d'avance s'il espère seulement conserver un minimum de présence là dedans.

Il hausse les épaules, accepte le gobelet cartonné et y tapote machinalement l'index en guise de réflexion.

« Tu sembles … ailleurs non ? »

« Non. » Répond nettement le chevalier noir. « J'attends de voir si ce n'est pas une de tes ruses ... »

« Ah j'aurais pu te proposer un café assaisonné aux somnifères c'est vrai ! » Rit-il, faisant rouler le récipient entre ses doigts. « Mais … naan vraiment … je voulais te voir, comme ça ... »

« Hm … si tu tiens parole alors pourquoi pas. » Il doute, malgré tout.

« Je suis un homme de parole ! Une fois que j'ai promis … » Il repart, retrouve sa place sur la pierre.

C'est peut-être banal en fait ? Mais ça semble tellement facile … Pas de cartes ni de couteau dans la manche du Joker ? Ça tiendrait du miracle. Il n'est pas là pour rien Batman le sent, il le sait et devrait lui tirer les vers du nez avant de le voir prendre l'avantage … mais s'il était sincère ? Pour une fois …

Lentement, le justicier trempe les lèvres dans son café, une gorgée et il grimace.

« Holà ! C'est si mauvais que ça ? » S'exclame Joker, les yeux ronds.

« C'est du sucre au café ça ! »

« Ha ? Oups … c'était l'autre pour toi alors ! » Rit-il doucement, venant lui tendre le second café. « J'aurai dû repérer. »

« Sérieusement … tu arrives à boire ça ? » L'homme en noir lui rend, prend l'autre.

« Sucré ou noir, ça dépend des jours mais j'avais choisi corsé pour toi. Par intuition. »

« Je préfère oui. »

L'instant détend, il est plus léger et il a calmé un peu la colère sourde qui animait le justicier.

Joker le dévisage, à la manière de ces enfants qui attendent quelque chose … forcément. Batman soupire lentement, avale son café à grandes gorgées pour calmer la toux qu'il tente de retenir depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien … je te trouve un peu absent c'est tout. »

Mince ; il voit trop clair. Le justicier relève alors les yeux vers lui. La fièvre brouille légèrement sa vision, il se sent lourd et ose à peine s'imaginer courir. Autant prolonger, conserver ce moment de calme, aussi indésirable qu'il soit.

« C'est seulement que … c'est un peu étrange avoue le. »

« Un rien, c'est vrai. » Nouveau sourire, pas fou, amusé au pire. « On est plus habitués à faire la guerre que la paix ... »

« Pourquoi le cimetière au fait ? »

« Les morts, on en vient pas les voir la nuit en général … je savais qu'on serait tranquilles ici. »

« Sois honnête s'il te plaît … je te connais tu n'attends pas qu'une discussion au clair de lune. »

« Haa pourquoi les terrains glissants en premier Bats' ? » Se lamente Joker, claquant la langue dans sa bouche.

« Parce que … il n'y a pas que toi dehors capable de faire des horreurs. »

« Oh oh … » Il chantonne, laisse son café sur la tombe et approche à pas de loup, il le voit. C'est une excuse ça. « Men-teur ! »

Piqué au vif. La chauve souris écrase le gobelet, le jette dans la poubelle pleine de fleurs fanées et lui adresse une œillade noire. Lui avouer une faiblesse aussi passagère soit-elle ? Jamais de la vie ! Il doit s'en aller et vite avant que ça tourne au vinaigre.

« J'ai à faire. Sur ce ... »

Il tourne le dos, Joker lève un sourcil, les lèvres pincées. Non ce n'est pas qu'il l'ignore. Batman insiste d'ordinaire, il aurait même cédé normalement si ça pouvait tenir le Joker loin des innocents et pour qu'il n'en tue pas un pour passer le temps. Partir … non … il esquive. Un truc cloche cette nuit, son puissant justicier manque de hargne et de détermination. Aucune référence à son évasion, pas plus de sous entendus pour le faire retourner d'où il vient … que lui arrive-t-il à la fin ?

« Hey ! Tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser filer ? » Lui envoie-t-il, montant légèrement le ton.

« Non ; mais ça vaudrait mieux. »

« Je tremble de peur tiens ! Reviens là, tout-de-suite ! »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordres à donner. »

Vexé, Joker presse le pas jusqu'à lui agripper l'épaule seulement ça et l'autre lui décoche aussitôt un coup en plein visage. Le criminel chancelle, la vue pointillée de blanc. Mais c'est qu'il fait mal quand il veut ! A croire qu'il n'est pas assez furieux en temps normal pour frapper avec l'envie de blesser. Joker fait craquer sa mâchoire, sourit de toutes ses dents et part d'un bond en avant pour revenir à la charge, pratiquement assit sur son adversaire dons le dos est désormais enfoncé dans la poudreuse.

« Et bien on est fâché ? C'est … vilain de mentir mon petit cœur ! »

« Parle … pour toi ! »

Le chevalier noir balance le bras et la protection griffue va entailler profondément l'épaule de son assaillant qui riposte aussitôt, envolé par l'adrénaline. Les coups tombent comme la neige, on ne les compte pas et si Joker rit à perdre haleine Batman s'épuise. Dans un sursaut d'énergie il parvient à renverser leur position et domine le criminel qui secoue rapidement la tête pour chasser ses cheveux humides de devant ses yeux.

« On a l'air … de mauvais poil hein ? »

« La ferme ! » Tonne Batman, cherchant à le faire enfin taire d'une nouvelle droite.

« Hi hiiii si c'était … si facile de me coucher … tu l'aurais fais depuis longtemps ! »

L'air mauvais, le balafré bouge trop vite pour que le justicier le voit venir. Son coude percute la poitrine de son vis-à-vis et si l'armure accuse le choc, elle le diffuse également trop bien à travers ses poumons. L'homme en noir sent sa respiration bloquer, subit la toux qui semble lui déchirer la gorge et alors qu'il reste genoux à terre, Joker est déjà debout prêt à en remettre une couche.

« Pas si facile hm ? » Fanfaronne-t-il, lissant son manteau. « Je te l'ai dis, tu ne fileras pas si vite. »

Mais Batman n'entend plus, il voit noir, blanc, le paysage perd toute couleur à mesure que l'air manque. Alfred n'avait tellement pas tort … il n'était pas en état. Ses doigts se serrent, il veut rester conscient mais tout vrille, se tord autour de lui dans un hideux mélange de formes abstraites.

« … Déjà à genoux ? » Le criminel approche à pas dansant, le pousse d'un mouvement du pied et manque de s'étrangler en le voyant tomber en avant. « … Oh ! Tu me fais quoi là ? »

Le clown perd son sourire, se précipite et l'empoigne par sa cape pour le retourner. La chauve souris n'est plus là avec lui. Elle s'est effondrée et il ne s'y attendait pas un quart de seconde.

« Bats' ? » Tente-t-il tout de même, allant tapoter sa joue. « Que ... »

Il le découvre brûlant, constate qu'il respire à peine. Non mais ça c'est vraiment une mauvaise blague !

Ce n'est pas marrant du tout. Il renifle nerveusement, réfléchit vite. S'il attend ça pourrait très mal se terminer pour sa gentille Némésis ; et Joker ne tient pas à ce qu'il lui claque dans les mains.

« Non mais vraiment … tu m'auras tout fait toi ! »

Une chance qu'il ait une force suffisante car sans elle Joker n'aurait jamais su le soulever et il se demande encore par quelle contorsion il a pu le caler sur son dos pour le transporter jusqu'à la rue où est garée la voiture du justicier. Bon dieu comment va-t-il rentrer là dedans ? Impossible ; pas de clefs visiblement … Bon tant pis. En face, le pick up qu'il a volé un peu plus tôt pour se rendre au cimetière. Le criminel ouvre le côté passager et installe la chauve souris sur le siège non sans vérifier s'il fait toujours partie des vivants de ce monde. Un brin rassuré il rejoint la place du chauffeur et met le contact.

C'était sensé être un bon moment à la base … pourquoi faut-il que ça foire alors qu'il comptait réellement rester calme, pour une fois ? Sa langue claque à trois reprises contre son palais tandis qu'il jette un œil sur son ennemi. Batman aurait dû lui dire … se battre dans cet état c'était tout bonnement … fou ?

Joker fend ses lèvres d'un sourire magistral. À croire qu'il n'est réellement pas le seul à avoir des cases en moins.

Sur le pare brise, les essuies glace balaient la neige et Joker voit défiler les rues devant, mordillant l'ongle de son pouce. Où aller ? Que ça reste discret au moins … pas très envie de voir rappliquer les flics. Ah … l'hôtel ? C'est honnête au moins. Il grimace, ça le sera moins si on le reconnaît et qu'il doit tuer les témoins. Il entend déjà Batman râler … Quoi que certains utilisent un système de cartes pour les réservations de nuit, il peut tenter ça. Décidé, il prend à sa gauche et s'engage dans une ruelle. Là ! Tout à fait ce qu'il avait en tête.

Un petit établissement, le coin est calme et les voisins doivent dormir depuis un moment déjà. Là dedans il n'y aura rien d'autre que des hommes d'affaire pressés et seulement de passage qu'il ne croisera pas. Il descend prendre une réservation, paye avec une carte bancaire volée elle aussi. Il sait trop comment magouiller depuis le temps. La machine lui délivre un passe, il le range dans sa poche et va récupérer sa chauve souris comateuse.

La chose pourrait être déplaisante, elle ne l'est pas tant vue par le Joker. Il l'a tout proche, ne l'entend pas protester et la seule chose un peu dommage c'est qu'il n'est pas témoin de sa grandeur d'âme du moment. Oh il ne manquera pas de lui dire histoire qu'il reconnaisse sa bonté à son égard. Comme prévu, il n'aura croisé personne et il n'est pas mécontent du fait quand il passe la carte magnétique dans le boîtier de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Allez Sweety ! Tu vas … aller dormir et demain … ça ira mieux ! »

La chambre est simple lorsque Joker allume le petit vestibule de l'entrée pour se repérer. Un lit double au couvre lit vert amande flanqué de deux tables de nuit, un bureau étroit avec une chaise ensemble contre un mur, un petit coffre au dessus enfoncé dans la cloison et un mini frigo avec quelques boissons. Tout de suite à droite une salle de douche avec le stricte minimum, c'est propre, sans fioritures et il n'en faudra pas plus.

Joker se décharge de l'inconscient qu'il allonge sur le couchage et cela fait il le dévisage une seconde. Pas moyen d'enlever son armure sans prendre du jus, il faudra faire avec tant que la belle au bois dormant n'ouvre pas un œil. Un léger sourire flottant aux lèvres, Joker se débarrasse de sa veste qu'il jette sur la chaise et s'en va faire un tour par la salle de bain. Il avait oublié qu'il était blessé avec tout ça …

Son visage se peint d'une moue désapprobatrice à voir sa chemise et le reste de sa tenue abîmée, ensanglantée. Franchement il n'est pas bon marché ce costume … combien de fois devra-t-il le dire même si il ne l'a pas payé de sa poche ? Un tantinet navré, il ôte ce qui recouvre son buste et le laisse choir sur le rebord du lavabo. Bravo, il n'a même pas de quoi suturer. Au pire ce sera un autre des souvenirs laissés par sa Némésis, il a dû lui en offrir autant mais ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait vérifier.

Après avoir rapidement nettoyé ses plaies il retourne à la chambre, laisse ses vêtements retirés sur le bureau et allume l'une des deux lampes avant d'éteindre le vestibule. Il n'est pas fatigué, il va même s'ennuyer à ce rythme là. Quelle idée de s'évanouir lui aussi ! Enfin, pour le coup c'est lui qui n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Joker hésite ; s'assoit au bord du lit qu'il n'est peut-être pas judicieux de rejoindre et hausse finalement les épaules pour lui même. Il ne va pas mourir parce qu'ils sont là côté à côté non plus.

C'est un peu morne tout ça, il baille d'ennui en se couchant. Au moins il n'est pas à Arkham et il n'a pas à les voir tous … pas à subir leur thérapie journalière. Il devrait peut-être parler à Batsy de celle qui consiste à lui balancer des chocs électriques … juste pour voir sa tête. Oh ça fait juste rire Joker en fait, mais ça fait mal au crâne après un moment.

L'homme bouge à côté, s'agite dans son sommeil certainement peuplé de criminels à poursuivre. Joker sourit, tourne sur le côté et lui murmure de se calmer, que tout va bien. Parce que même si c'est faux l'entendre change les idées. Alors le balafré soupire, se dit qu'il aurait aimé ce moment autrement, d'un commun accord … un instant où ils auraient parlé de tout et de rien sous la lumière de cette lampe usée d'avoir brillé pour chaque passant.

« C'est beau de rêver … hein ? »

Seulement une image … ça n'arrivera pas ou alors pas maintenant en tout cas et alors qu'il songe à ce qu'il vit Joker s'endort lentement, sa cavale l'a bel et bien fatigué en définitive. Il lutte un peu pour profiter encore mais Morphée sera plus costaud que lui pour cette fois. Alors il lâche prise, se laisse aller … Demain il reprendra son rythme et tout redeviendra normal et le Batman le chassera … Il en sourit, même endormit.

Ça ressemble à quelque chose tout ça, non ? Comme si c'était hier ...

.

.

[…]

.

.

Inspirer, expirer … ça fait un mal de chien. Il bloque sa toux, porte une main à sa gorge et bat des cils pour chasser les restants de son inconscience. Au dessus de lui pas de ciel, un plafond inconnu. Batman comprend mal sa présence à moins qu'il ait oublié une partie de sa nuit … Il tente de se redresser, un vertige le remet à sa place et il souffle longuement avant de tourner la tête sur le côté.

« Joker ? » Lance-t-il, bondissant en position assise. Tout lui revient en bloc, le cimetière, le projecteur rouge, leur affrontement ...

L'homme émerge, claque paresseusement la langue et fronce le nez. Il a transféré une partie de son maquillage sur la taie, ses cheveux sont désordonnés et lui collent un air sauvage qui n'est pas sans lui aller un peu trop bien. Le justicier serre les dents, quelle est cette sinistre plaisanterie ?

« Ha … on est revenu parmi les vivants ma chauve souris ? Hm … Il est quelle heure ? »

« Explique moi tout de suite … ce que je fais ici et avec toi qui plus est ! » Ordonne l'autre, la voix éraillée.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser crever dans la neige enfin … » Il baille, étouffe le geste du dos de sa main et s'étire de tout ses membres. « Du coup je t'ai trouvé un coin ou dormir, pas moyen d'entrer dans ta fichue voiture. »

Le chevalier noir se calme, considère les draps qui le recouvrent, la chambre correcte. Il dit la vérité donc ? C'est si rare, à moins qu'il ait juste aimé l'avoir sous la main c'est autant plausible. Il tousse, repose son dos contre l'oreiller qu'il vient de relever. Il se sent tellement vaseux.

« Grippe ? » Interroge le Joker, s'étalant sur le ventre.

« Pneumonie ... »

« Hé ben ! » Siffle-t-il entre ses dents. « Tu ne fais rien à moitié toi. Pendant un instant je t'ai même cru … mort. Et tu m'as fait peur … Sale type va ! »

« Non la peur … tu ne connais pas toi. »

« C'est vrai. » Le criminel pouffe, observe son voisin tellement trop sérieux. « Je pensais t'alléger un peu tout à l'heure mais … ton armure c'est comme ta bagnole, je vois pas comment l'ouvrir donc … »

« Grâce à dieu. » S'étrangle l'homme en noir. « Personne ne me déshabille et toi moins encore. »

« C'est de la pudeur ? » Glousse-t-il, un sourire vicieux à la bouche. « J'en ai vu d'autres que toi hein ! »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Pire que la banquise … moi qui pensais que la fièvre te rendrait plus … souple, je me suis fait des idées. » Il roule sur le dos, prend le paquet de cigarettes sur la table de nuit. « Tu peux aller te doucher si tu veux. »

« Belle tentative Joker … Mais tu es prévisible pour cette fois. » Répond rudement le justicier.

« Hm ? Oh Bats' va donc t'enfermer à triple tours si tu as peur que je te vois … franchement. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, je me moque de qui se cache là dessous. » Il allume une cigarette, grimace en se redressant. Son épaule change de couleur avec le temps, ça va s'infecter à ce rythme.

Batman se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Il en aurait besoin, c'est évident. Mais avec lui dans les parages c'est assez risqué. Cependant le chevalier noir n'est pas à l'aise du tout ainsi harnaché, il a trop chaud. Au diable, qu'il tente de le voir et il l'assommera ; oui ce sera très simple.

Il se lève, décroche sa cape et la plie pour la laisser sur le bureau sous l'œil intrigué de son ennemi.

« Ah ? Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Pense seulement à venir dans l'autre pièce et ça ira mal. » Prévient-il.

« La confiance règne dis donc ... »

« Forcément, tu ne la mérites pas. »

L'autre roule des yeux, suit chaque geste. Rien à faire il ne comprend pas comment cette carapace s'enlève mais Batman a l'habitude et petit à petit les morceaux tombent, il les laisse et c'est assez fascinant de découvrir le corps sous l'alliage … Joker arrête son tabac devant ses lèvres. Sa Némésis a tellement de marques sur les bras, tant de reliques de ses batailles … il imagine à peine le reste.

« Quoi ? » L'agresse Batman, sentant son regard pesant.

« Rien … » Sourit Joker, tirant une bouffée. « Je me demandais qui t'avait laissé tout ces souvenirs ... »

« Je finis par ne plus savoir. »

« Logique. »

S'il pouvait seulement arrêter de le dévisager de la sorte … pas que ce soit gênant en soit, ils sont entre hommes mais Joker a une façon bien à lui de l'observer, de décortiquer chaque cicatrice … il doit chercher celles qu'il a laissé juste par fierté. Batman soupire pour lui même, abandonne son débardeur avec le reste. Reste son masque seul et son pantalon qu'il n'ira sûrement pas enlever devant lui.

« Hey ! »

« Quoi ? » Demande le justicier, assis au pied du lit pour défaire ses bottes.

Le criminel approche à genoux dans son dos et penche la tête de biais.

« Les truands ça mord aussi ? » Dit-il, désignant une vieille morsure d'un mouvement de la main.

« C'était un chien ... »

« Ah ? Aah ouiii les molosses de l'autre là ? Avec son accent bizarre ... »

« Lui oui. »

« Hé hé ; je penserai à mordre aussi la prochaine fois ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Ooh je blague ! Prend pas cet air pincé mon cœur ! »

« Arrête avec ces surnoms stupides ou ... »

« Oui oui tu vas m'en coller une ! Je sais ! » Rit-il, taquin. « Allez file, je ne te dérangerai pas. »

« J'espère bien. »

« Croix de bois, croix de fer ! »

« ... »

Le chevalier noir préfère encore ne pas relever et il ne s'attarde pas plus, s'enfermant vivement dans la salle de bain. Joker soupire en riant, c'est un rien comique … une occasion trop belle de l'embêter mais s'il essaie c'est un coup à le mettre très en colère. Le veut-il ? Oh tellement oui ! Il est magnifique quand la rage le prend aux tripes, qu'il frappe de tout son cœur et qu'il chercher à le briser en deux … Le criminel s'en lèche les lèvres mais fini par se re-concentrer sur sa cigarette. Autant s'abstenir ; il le ferait fuir. Ça devient de moins en moins drôle cette histoire.

Il quitte le lit et rejoint la fenêtre depuis laquelle il regarde la rue. Il fait encore nuit, il ne doit pas être cinq heures du matin encore. En bas une fille sort, se frotte les mains. Une étudiante certainement qui doit prendre un tas de transports en commun … elle a l'air sereine. Joker s'imagine la suivre, la coincer quelque part et jouer de ses lames sur son visage de poupée. Il déteste ces gens insouciants, si inutiles et fades. Il pense aux médecins d'Arkham ; à leur blouse blanche … Batsy n'est pas au courant qu'il en a tué deux pour sortir la veille et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Ils ont hurlé, il a rit, les a torturé en remerciement pour leur « traitements » ; c'est moins facile quand il n'a pas sa camisole. Ils n'ont pas fait les fiers longtemps. Un regard sur ses mains, il sent encore leur peau sanguinolente entend encore le gargouillis de leur gorge ouverte ; ça l'a mis en transe … et ça personne ne peut le concevoir. Est-il si monstrueux parce qu'il aime tuer ? On ne blâme pas les chasseurs qui s'en vont massacrer une centaine de renards pour le fun alors pourquoi lui en vouloir à lui ? Joker mordille sa lèvre, c'est la vie c'est tout.

Dans la salle de bain l'eau s'est arrêtée de couleur, le Batman a terminé. Joker tire sa bouche ravagée d'un pauvre sourire, va écraser sa cigarette et se rhabille de sa chemise et de son veston avant de revenir à sa place devant la vitre. Il fait tellement noir encore mais … la nuit n'aura pas été si longue finalement.

La porte s'ouvre, le criminel choisi de le laisser. Ne pas l'asticoter ou il lui en voudrait -un peu plus si tant est que c'est possible- alors autant se taire ... même si ce n'est pas son genre.

« Quelqu'un se fait tuer dehors ou quoi ? »

Joker rit, pivote et hausse les sourcils avec ravissement lorsqu'il le découvre -masqué bien sûr- mais seulement vêtu de son pantalon noir comme un peu plus tôt. Pas pressé de se rhabiller alors ? Oh qu'il est confiant le cher homme ! Ne sait-il pas encore que son meilleur ennemi n'a pas de si vertueuses pensées à son égard ?

« Charmant … tu passeras donc un peu de temps sans ton armure ? Je suis … ravi ! »

« Tu me donnes envie de la remettre tiens. » L'homme roule des yeux et va s'allonger.

« Si tu préfères fais le, mais ... » Il le rejoint, se pose gracieusement au bord du lit et passe un bras au dessus du justicier avant de se pencher sur lui. « J'aime nous savoir plus … proches. Tu saisis ? »

« … recule. »

« Mais qu'il est froid. » Il glousse finement, lui sourit. « Tu te sens mieux au moins ? »

« Oui ; ça ira. »

« Dommage ... »

« Hm ? »

« J'aurai dû en profiter pour t'attacher … et je t'aurai gardé avec moi. » Du bout des doigts il longe la poitrine nue, s'arrête contre son cou. « On aurait pu jouer des jours entiers … faire des choses … pa-ssio-nnantes !»

« Garde tes idées pour toi. »

Batman repousse sa main, c'est bien la dernière personne dont il aime le contact parce que le clown ne lui veut pas de bien. Il ne veut pas sa mort non plus cela dit, mais voudrait tellement pire accessoirement. Les yeux qu'il pose sur lui sont vitreux d'envie mais c'est loin d'un désir simple. C'est tellement loin des regards charbonneux que lui lancent les femmes lorsqu'il les croise en tant qu'homme d'affaires. Le chevalier noir sait bien que dans tout son délire Joker le veut pour lui seul, qu'il est son obsession et son unique source de plaisir sincère. S'il n'aimait pas tant le combattre, ils auraient peut-être put s'entendre un minimum … mais Joker ne changera pas, c'est écrit sur son visage. Il s'aime comme ça, plus encore il aime l'anarchie qu'il repend …

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es en sucre tu sais ? » Qu'il se moque, c'est habituel. « Tu es si rigide. »

« Tu te répètes … »

« Ah ? »

« Tu dis ça régulièrement. » Soupire le justicier.

« Oh tu m'écoutes réellement alors ? Je ne sais jamais avec toi, tu me montres sans arrêt cet air … blasé et glacial. »

« Je ne t'écoute pas ; tu me vrilles la tête nuance. »

« Haa la la. »

Joker s'écarte, pose les coudes sur ses genoux et regarde la moquette en dessous … Il n'aura pas son lot d'action cette nuit et c'est mort pour maintenant. Bêtement il ramasse une publicité au papier glacé sur le chevet, la triture pour s'occuper les mains et bientôt il flotte un sourire à ses lèvres rouges. Il arrache un lambeau de la feuille, un ruban qu'il arrange lentement en boucle sous l'œil attentif du chevalier noir.

« Le ruban de Möbius ... » Murmure l'homme masqué, pliant le bras derrière sa tête pour la redresser.

« Tu connais ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai jamais trouvé grand intérêt aux propriétés mathématiques de la chose … Mais d'un point de vue temporel c'est assez … intriguant. »

« ... »

« Quoi ? » Questionne le criminel face à l'air ahuri de son interlocuteur.

« Mon dieu, une phrase sérieuse qui ne suinte pas de bizarrerie dans ta bouche … j'ai dû la rêver. »

« Hé dis donc ! » S'indigne Joker, la bouche pincée. « Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Malheureusement non, c'est une évidence … » Soupire l'autre comme navré.

« C'est comme nous Batsy … on fait une boucle et … elle n'a pas de fin. »

« Inutile de le dire. J'ai bien remarqué et ça ne cessera qu'avec notre mort. »

« Comme c'est tragique ! »

« Tu me foutrais la paix on en serait pas là. » Maugrée alors la chauve souris, un rien cynique.

« Naaan pas en-vie ! »

Disant cela il se laisse aller en arrière, s'étalant à moitié sur son voisin. La tête posée sur ses abdominaux il remonte les mains en l'air pour achever sa boucle.

« Joker ... » Gronde Batman, mécontent.

« Oui trésor ? » Susurre le clown, rieur.

« Dégage. »

« Malade et encore capable de râler ; On est biens là ! Tu ne veux pas te laisser aller un peu hm ? »

« Pas avec toi. »

« Tu préférerais la mafia ? Tu as de drôles de goûts dis donc ... »

Et il ne bouge pas, fait bientôt glisser le papier sous ses ongles. Que Batman le jette s'il y tient Joker ne partira pas de lui même. Il insiste à sa façon et ose sourire en voyant que le justicier ne fait rien.

L'homme hausse les épaules, souffle doucement et clos les paupières. Il l'ignore tout bonnement.

« Que de … résignation. Dis moi, tu sais tenir une conversation ? »

« Oui. »

« Maaaiiis ? »

« Pas avec toi, je parlerai à un mur et je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. »

Les doigts s'arrêtent et le ruban va voleter au sol, jeté par le Joker qui ne trouve vraiment plus rien de bon à cette scène. Pas de grandes choses, pas de délires ou de rires … Batman imagine-t-il seulement le point auquel son ennemi intime se ronge à ne pas voir les choses aller dans son sens ? Non, sans doute pas. Il n'en a rien à faire … ou presque. Joker est bien peiné, il l'espérait plus ouvert depuis leur dernière aventure.

« Qu'importe ce que je dis tu n'entends rien Bats' ... »

« Pardon ? »

« Je voulais te raconter un tas de choses, mais quelle importance pour toi ? Arkham, les médecins, les … expériences ... ça me concerne, tu n'y penses pas toi. Savoir que j'ai rit en tuant deux d'entre eux, que j'ai volé une voiture, que tu me … manquais et que j'avais hâte de te revoir. Ces choses t'échappent. Tu ne veux pas savoir … » Son sourire est amer, décomposé.

« On est pas fait pour s'entendre, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi c'est tout. Je n'ai pas à le faire parce que nous ne sommes pas amis, pas plus proches que cela. Et au cas où ça t'aurait échappé … j'ai au moins des raisons de t'en vouloir. »

« Encore ça ? Ta copine et Dent ? Passe à autre chose bon sang. » Il se masse les tempes, détaché. « Ils sont morts Batsy, c'est dommage -peut-être- mais la vie continue pour les autres. Pour nous ... »

« Je te hais. »

« Oui, mais tu as besoin de moi. »

« N'inverse pas les rôles. » Batman le fait se relever, se redresse dans l'idée de reprendre ses ailes.

« Je te plains tu sais … réellement. »

« … quoi ? » Lâche-t-il, passant son haut.

« Tu t'imposes des règles et des limites, tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas être un monstre de ton espèce ! »

Le ton monte, le justicier s'emballe et Joker secoue la tête. Puisque ça ne va pas comme il veut autant qu'il fasse exploser la bombe, qu'il le pousse à bout quitte à récolter sa haine et son mépris dans le même temps, c'est bien mieux que son mutisme.

« Parce que tu tiens aux gens. » Laisse tomber le criminel, plongeant les yeux dans les siens. « Tu vois la différence entre nous elle se limite à cette seule chose ! La possession … et moi, je n'ai rien à perdre ! »

« Parce que tu le veux bien ! »

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité en fait. Pourquoi devrais-je prendre soin des autres ? On vit dans un monde … cruel mon trésor, tout le monde se tire dans les pattes tout le monde cherche à sauver sa peau avant, tu n'as qu'à regarder un mouvement de panique ! Ils se marcheront tous dessus sans remords et … moi je suis celui qui leur met à tous le pied sur la tête ! »

« Tu es immonde. » Il a quasiment fini de revêtir son armure, boucle sa ceinture.

« Hm … tu veux que je te montre ? À quel point ? » Il recule vers l'entrée, vers la porte.

« Arrête ! Arkham ne t'arrange vraiment pas ! »

« Oh tu t'en rends seulement compte ? Mais enfin Bats on a jamais combattu le feu par le feu, on ne lave pas le sang dans le sang … Me mettre là bas c'est me donner tellement d'occasions supplémentaires pour penser au pire ! »

« Au moins on te tient enfermé mais c'est autre chose qu'il te faudrait ! » Rugit Batman, furieux.

« Oh oh ? Dis un peu pour voir ... »

« Il faudrait t'abattre ! »

Silence ; il est long comme les rires fous du Joker. Ceux qu'on lui connaît ceux-là même qui ne sortent pas ici, ceux qui sont morts dans sa gorge. La tête lui tourne, la nausée lui noue l'estomac. Quoi ? Il veut … sa mort ? Non vraiment ? Sérieusement ? Le balafré ouvre la bouche la referme ; choqué. L'homme en noir dans toute sa grandeur n'attend rien d'autre que sa fin alors ? Bien entendu c'est tellement évident ! Il vivrait mieux sans lui … Joker seul est sujet à cette obsession dramatique, à ce besoin de trouver un être à sa mesure … Batman aurait moins à faire s'il …

Batman se frapperait volontiers. C'était gratuit, c'était juste blessant et il n'aurait pas dû. Devant lui les yeux du Joker s'ombrent d'une colère glaciale, son masque sourit mais ses dents grincent sous la pression qu'exercent ses mâchoires. Il a touché trop vivement, il a cassé le rythme et craint de voir l'homme en face lui exploser au visage comme une de ses bombes.

« Hm ! M'a-battre … hein ? » Un coup de langue sur ses lèvres et il va à reculons, avalé par l'ombre.

« Joker ... »

« Alors cours Bats, et fais le vite ! »

Ni une ni deux le criminel ouvre la porte et s'échappe. Le justicier s'élance, rencontre le vide noir du couloir qui s'étend à part égale autour de lui. L'écho des pas lui indique de prendre à droite, il fonce à travers tout et la migraine revient lui vriller les tempes. Bon dieu qu'à-t-il fait ? Quelques mots à peine et il pourrait bien avoir signé l'arrêt de mort de toutes les personnes présentes ici !

L'obscurité est totale et pour ne rien gâcher les interrupteurs refusent de fonctionner. Si c'est une défaillance elle tombe mal. Le justicier peine à forcer son corps, ses bronches sifflent et il doit admettre qu'il ne tiendra pas courir à cette allure. Il ralentit, cherche un bruit aussi fin soit-il. Une lame siffle, il l'entend trop tard et la sent entamer son flanc.

Pas de rire, pas de mots. Le clown est furieux et le laisse parfaitement entendre. Batman recule, heurte le mur derrière lui et parvient à contrer un autre coup, s'habituant aux ténèbres qui l'entourent. Les boutons de l'ascenseur luisent à porté de main, il les écrase d'un coup et se sent soulagé à voir les portes s'ouvrir. La lumière orangée de la petite cabine fend le noir et Batman a tout juste le temps d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque, déstabilisant son assaillant d'un mouvement de jambe. Le criminel s'en va crouler dans la cage, se redresse aussi vite que possible dans l'idée de sortir mais c'est juste hors de question.

Batman le suit, l'empoigne par les cheveux et envoie la tête maquillée contre la paroi qui résonne sous le choc avant de presser un bouton sur le tableau, actionnant la fermeture des portes.

« Oh mais c'est … reculer pour mieux sauter ça ! » Persifle Joker en sentant l'engin descendre.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Quand l'homme en noir bloque le mécanisme en défonçant tout bonnement les commandes, le balafré le dévisage comme s'il était devenu un parfait étranger. A-t-il perdu la tête le cher homme ? Ce truc fait moins de trois mètres carré et il s'enferme avec lui ?

« Ok … Il va falloir m'expliquer parce que tu vois … je ne te suis plus tellement là ! »

« Tu croyais que je te laisserai traîner là pour que tu tues sans raison ? » L'homme en noir agrippe de nouveau la chevelure colorée et approche la tête du Joker de la sienne. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

« Je suis … vert de peur ! » Se moque l'autre, ripostant d'un coup de genou.

Batman plie à peine et leur proximité rend le combat dangereux. Pas moyen d'esquiver ou de reculer là, ils sont comme deux prédateurs dans une jungle réduite. Deux piranhas dans un bocal. Les corps percutent l'acier, la cage d'ascenseur grince sous leur mouvements ; la lame blesse, les poings percutent … ils subissent l'un l'autre.

« Hééé tu dois être un peu … dérangé non ? » Ricane le Joker, essuyant le sang sur son menton d'un revers de la main.

« Pas plus que toi ! » Il manque de souffle, mais c'était pensé aussi. Il n'a pas à le poursuivre dans ce piège à rats car le criminel reste à portée de main.

« Si pressé de m'achever Batsy ? Et bien vas-y si tu peux ! »

Le chevalier noir ne saurait dire s'il s'agit de courage mais il ignore le couteau qui le menace, soulève le Joker par sa chemise et vient le coller lourdement dans le fond de la cabine. L'homme hoquête sous l'effet de l'impact, le souffle coupé une seconde et oubli d'inspirer quand il constate à quel point le corps de l'autre l'écrase. Il est tellement déterminé, tellement désireux de le garder là qu'il est foncièrement violent dans chaque geste. Il devient une prison à lui seul.

« Arrête ! » Ordonne-t-il, menaçant.

« Bouuh … tu as man-gé un … lion entre deux ou … quoi ? » Articule-t-il péniblement à cause de l'avant bras qui lui barre la gorge.

« Ferme la ! Une bonne fois pour toute … TAIS-TOI ! »

Le cri résonne dans ses oreilles en accord parfait avec le poing qui lui brise une côte. Joker sent l'adrénaline monter en flèche ; qu'il le maltraite, qu'il s'emporte, c'est comme ça qu'il le veut ! Qu'il le désire ! C'est ça qu'il aime lui, sentir le Batman enragé et loin de ses belles idées de justice pour la veuve et l'orphelin. Et comme ces yeux meurtriers sont beaux, comme l'aura qu'il dégage est écrasante … Il est à lui, à lui seulement ! Et il ne peut pas le tuer, il ne pourra jamais !

Le sourire revient alors qu'une ampoule rouge éclaire soudain le lieu réduit. Système de secours, le mécanisme est cuit pour de bon. Joker se mord la lèvre, laisse entendre un rire fin, froid comme le blizzard.

« Et bien et bien … on … perd pied, chéri ? »

La voix cassée de son ennemi a l'effet d'un électrochoc et Batman recule prestement en le relâchant. Même pas un mètre pour les séparer. Depuis quand cède-t-il si facilement à la violence ? À un tel acharnement ? Le justicier se laisse aller sur la cloison, soupire intérieurement … monstrueux c'est comme ça qu'il se sent. Il ne vaut pas mieux que lui s'il s'abaisse à son niveau.

« Haa moi qui pensais que … ça allait durer ! » Un mélodrame poisseux de mensonge, Joker tousse, se masse la gorge et l'approche, à peine deux pas à allonger. « Ne te gêne pas … frappe si c'est là ton plaisir ! »

« Non ça ne l'est pas. »

« Hm ? On aurait dit pourtant, tu veux bien me voir mort après tout. »

« Non ! »

« Aaah ? Mais que disais-tu plus tôt alors ? » Se moque-t-il, rieur, penchant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« La ferme ! » Fulmine Batman tout en refermant les doigts sur le col du Joker.

« Là ! C'est mieux ! Allez viens ! Viens plus près qu'on … danse un peu ! »

« Pas question ! Et ravale tes sous entendus détestables ! »

« On ne sous entend pas … quand on agit ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu raco... »

Un blanc, plus blafard que le visage du Joker. Batman cligne rapidement des yeux réalisant à peine que la bouche ravagée vient de prendre possession de la sienne et que le clown lui mord sauvagement la lèvre. Il recule aussitôt, Joker rit follement … Le justicier a bien envie de lui arracher la langue !

« Espèce de sale ... »

« Ta ta ta Bats' ! » Proteste aussitôt le tueur, léchant avidement ses lèvres tâchées du sang de son ennemi. « Il faut … rester poli hmm ? »

« Avise toi de me poser à nouveau une main dessus et je te la brise ! »

« Plaisante idée Bats', ça te va bien la colère tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi hein ? » Crache le justicier, s'essuyant vigoureusement la bouche. « Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? »

« Tu me complètes … c'est une suite logique. » Il sourit, hausse les sourcils d'un air entendu.

« ... »

« Tu l'as dis l'autre fois, quand tu … m'a ouvert les bras. »

Un murmure, dérangeant. Il couve une démence pure, embaume du parfum dangereux de la folie du Joker. L'homme ose encore approcher et son sourire parait infini sous la lumière rouge. Il tend les doigts, Batman les arrête et serre si fort son poignet que le criminel pourrait pratiquement entendre ses os craquer.

« Et toi, Bats' ? » Il avance, Batman recule la tête. « Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller ? Ici, c'est seulement toi et moi, c'est une cage, notre … crypte. C'est un secret … et je n'irai pas le dire. »

« Tu es vraiment cinglé ! »

« Mais toi qui viens toujours me chercher en toute occasion … ne l'es-tu pas plus encore ? »

« Je te chasse, nuance ! Et je te renvoi seulement à Arkham ! »

« Allons y ensemble ; je suis certain qu'on rigolerait bien ! »

« Mais ferme la bon sang ! »

« TOI TAIS TOI ! » Hurle Joker, la voix grave. « Je commence … à ne plus supporter tes … tentatives tellement vaines pour me mettre à l'ombre et te … débarra-sser de moi ! Tu … saisis Bats' ? »

« Je saisi que tu vas retourner d'où tu viens et que je ne veux plus t'entendre ! »

« Mais tu ne peux PAS vivre sans moi ! Reconnais le ! »

« Que … c'est du délire ! Je me passe de toi à la première occasion ! »

Batman le repousse, Joker sent son dos heurter le métal mais ne quitte pas son éternel sourire, celui là même qu'il lui réserve souvent celui qui dit « je sais ce que tu ne sais pas » ; que le justicier déteste profondément.

Il se redresse, voit son ennemi cracher ses poumons comme un fumeur de longue date et commence lui même à sentir les effets d'une côte brisée, deux peut-être aussi. Il soupire reprenant haleine et revient à la charge.

« Pense ce que tu veux … je sais ce que j'avance. » Explique le balafré, passant la langue sur ses lèvres. « Je suis psy-cho-tique, c'est un fait mais pas aveugle Bats', je suis le seul à te vouloir proche de moi si … désespérément ! Le seul ici bas à te voir tel que tu es parce que c'est … sous ce masque, que tu es réellement toi. »

« … ça n'a pas de sens ! »

« Oh arrête ! » S'emporte Joker, écartant les bras autant que la largeur de l'ascenseur le permet. « Regarde la vérité en face ! Dans ton rôle de citoyen on te sourit oui, c'est hypocrite et les filles que tu baises ne t'aiment pas pour tes beaux yeux ! En tant qu'homme on se moque de tes sentiments on te côtoie pour du relationnel ! Et ton costume de héros ne te rend même pas justice Bats' ! Combien t'ont jeté la pierre, te renient pour mieux te supplier de venir sauver leur misérable peau ? Ils te veulent le temps où tu leur es utile et te chassent à la fin ! »

Batman se tait, comme si Joker avait volé sa capacité à parler et il le regarde. Qui s'emballe, qui lui étale ses quatre vérités comme personne d'autre. Le justicier peine à avaler ; blessé dans sa fierté.

« Je ne connais pas l'homme … en dessous moi ! » Lui précise-t-il, pointant son armure d'un doigt. « Je vois celui qui s'obstine à sauver ces gens qui ne méritent rien, qui veut faire le bien à s'en pourrir la vie, à ne plus passer une seule nuit entière dans ses draps. Je sais ce que vaut Batman et c'est ça le fond de ton être ! Ce que tu ne peux pas montrer en société, ce besoin de faire justice avec des principes trop chevaleresques et avec une bonté que tu ne déguises même pas ! Batsy, moi … je ne t'adore pas par un titre, pas pour un renom, pas pour … des idées si simples. Je m'amuse auprès de toi, je ris je souffre sous tes mains et je VIS ! Parce que tu es si juste, je resterai tellement plus injuste et le contraste fait que … nous sommes comme ce foutu ruban, incapables de nous séparer sans nous tuer l'un l'autre ... »

Assez ! Assez de ces mots qui le touchent alors qu'il ne le veut pas. Le justicier détourne le regard, fixe l'ampoule rouge au dessus de sa tête. La pression s'est échappée c'en est une autre maintenant, un vague à l'âme tel qu'il pose le dos contre la cage, les jambes tremblantes et vidé de toute envie de poursuivre. Batman voudrait repartir, s'écrouler dormir des jours durant et ne plus repenser à ce que l'homme en face vient de dire. Il le sait au fond mais entendre un autre crier cela, c'est insupportable. Ils sont rares à l'aimer pour lui même.

On apprécie Bruce Wayne pour l'argent, la renommée les belles sorties ; parce qu'il sait charmer son monde, qu'il présente bien mais on critique ses grandes arrivées, les airs qu'il prend parce qu'il faut qu'il montre un minimum d'assurance dans ce milieu puant le fric et les sourires artificiels. C'est fade à pleurer.

Et on aime Batman seulement quand il sauve des têtes, cherchant pourtant à le mettre en prison parce que ses actions ne sont pas foncièrement légales et que, accessoirement on le maudit lorsqu'il arrive trop tard. Qui doit-il être dans ce cas ? À qui -sinon Alfred qui le connaît si bien- inspire-t-il une sympathie simple et sincère ?

Il est fatigué ce soir, là avec lui il ne veut être ni l'un ni l'autre. Bruce Wayne ou Batman … les deux n'ont goût à rien cette nuit. Et Joker le voit, parce qu'il saisit les fils les plus délicats en premiers ceux qui ne brillent qu'au passage d'une lumière précise. Son sourire est tendre quand il avance, qu'il laisse tomber son couteau et que cette fois il ne rira pas.

Lentement ses bras l'enlacent, semblent vouloir le protéger de ce monde idiot qui n'a pas conscience de sa chance. Batman est un cadeau, pourquoi restent-ils si aveugles ?

« N'y accorde pas tant d'importance Bats' ... » Lui chuchote-t-il, caressant son dos. « Prend le comme … une cuite dont tu te réveilles avec un vilain mal de crâne. Demain est un autre jour et la vie est trop courte pour s'inquiéter des détails. »

« Ce n'est pas un détail ça ... » Lâche l'homme en noir, acceptant l'étreinte sans y participer.

« Sauf si tu le souhaites. Ils sont tous inconscients, pas moi. Tu ne le souhaites pas mais je serai toujours là, dans ton ombre. Et même si je suis le seul qui reste … Tu ne seras pas seul, Batman. »

« Haa ça ne devrait pas me réconforter ça. » Il soupire, secoue doucement la tête.

« Et ça le fait ? » Sourit son ennemi, reculant un peu.

« … oui. Étrangement … je dois l'admettre. »

« Parfait, c'est bien ... »

« Joker ... »

« Oui oui je recule. » Il s'exécute, lève les mains et laisse entendre un ricanement léger. « Je sais tu n'aimes pas mes vilaines pattes sur toi. »

« … Je … »

Le justicier se mord la lèvre, inspire d'un coup sec. Dans un coin de sa tête une mélodie froide, le chant d'une saison qui approche à grands pas. Joker vient de lui rendre « l'aide » qu'il avait reçu la dernière fois. Batman se dit alors qu'il n'a pas tellement tort et qu'ils ont besoin de se savoir là, quelque part pour avancer … Et il pense que c'est cette pneumonie indésirable -qui sinon- qui le pousse à parler comme il s'apprête à le faire.

« Tu … pouvais rester. »

« Hm hm oui mais … non attends ; quoi ? » Le Joker qui lissait machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux s'arrête aussitôt et le dévisage, figé et la bouche ouverte.

« Hn ; non rien. » Grimace le chevalier noir.

Le clown sourit de coin, il est heureux et ça se sent. Les joies du Joker ne sont pas communicatives, trop mordantes ou trop morbides logiquement mais ici c'est un plaisir simple. Sentir la présence d'un être cher. Il ouvre les bras, l'invite et lui accorde une petite moue autoritaire à voir qu'il ne bouge pas. Qu'il fasse un pas, c'est là tout ce qui les sépare. Et que c'est stupide en fait, cette situation …

Batman grommelle, claque la langue et pousse enfin son corps vers le sien.

Les jeux sont faits rien ne va plus dit une voix lointaine.

Non rien ne va, mais ça n'a jamais été très bien quand on y regarde bien.

« Je suis certainement ton pire ennemi mon trésor, mais pas seulement. Souviens-t-en ... »

« Je suis obligé je crois. »

« Un peu Bats' … juste un peu ... »

Le balafré profite, resserre plus étroitement les bras et respire dans le cou du justicier. Cette armure bouffe tout, la moindre odeur est avalée mais ça ne fait rien car il est là … sous ses doigts. Batman reste bras ballants, a-t-il oublié comment témoigner un peu de tendresse ? Non, mais il a tant de mal à le faire pour lui.

« Hey te force pas Batsy ; ça ne fait rien si tu n'y arrives pas. Je te … pardonne hi hi ! »

« Ne ris pas … tu gâches tout. »

« C'est plus facile que ça en a l'air tu sais. »

« Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Quand même ! » S'offusque la chauve souris, reculant.

« Mais non roh ! Susceptible que tu es ! » Il rit, prend ses poignets. « Démonstration ! »

« Joker ! »

« Shhht … détends toi, tu es raide comme une barre à mine ! »

Il lui fait passer un bras à sa taille, l'autre à son cou et la suite vient d'elle même. C'est comme la danse, quand on vit le moment à deux c'est tellement plus facile. Caler son pas à celui de l'autre, se laisser guider en cas de doute. Batman le plaque contre sa poitrine, les yeux floutés de fièvre, les muscles endoloris par les courbatures et le goût de son propre sang sur les lèvres. Et pourtant il se sent mieux, parce que même si l'individu est tout ce qu'il déteste le savoir présent, attaché … ça le console un peu.

« Allez, je ne t'en impose pas plus. Pour toi, c'est déjà beaucoup hm ? »

« Mouais ... »

Ils s'écartent lentement. Le contact se rompt et il fait soudain froid. La chaleur humaine, la plus gratuite du monde s'est évaporée d'un coup. Batman lève la tête, repère la trappe au dessus d'eux et tend le bras pour l'ouvrir. C'est le seul passage restant puisqu'ils sont coincés entre les étages.

« À toi l'honneur. » Dit-il, désignant l'ouverture.

« Il faut bien, puisque tu as … cassé la machine. » Le taquine Joker, souriant.

« Oh ça va ! Allez ! »

Sans que le criminel ait à le demander, Batman lui fait la courte échelle et l'aide ainsi à rejoindre le sommet de la cabine. Une fois sorti l'autre tend la main et l'extirpe à son tour. Voilà, ils sont au dessus … pas si avancés au final hein ? Joker ouvre la bouche dans l'idée de piquer son « camarade » au vif ; mais la chauve souris est déjà affairée à écarter les battants de fer pour leur ouvrir l'accès à l'étage. Pfiou il ne perd pas de temps. Il peine cependant et Joker finit par aller l'aider. Travailler en duo, c'est étrange et ils ne prononcent pas un mot à se rendre compte de leurs mouvements parfaitement synchronisés. Qui se ressemble s'assemble … dit-on.

Enfin de retour dans le couloir, Joker lisse sa chemise d'une main, cherche une indication concernant l'étage. Le justicier soupire, lui prend le poignet et l'embarque à sa suite.

« On était au dessus ... »

« Ah ? Je pensais … que tu voulais partir ... »

« C'est le cas, mais plus tard. »

« Oh oh ? Tu apprécies donc ma compagnie en fait ? »

« Joker ... »

« Oui trésor ? »

« Silence. »

« Hnnn … »

Il se tait. Pas que ça lui plaise mais le Joker ne tient pas à casser la bonne volonté de son ennemi. Il le suit sans broncher, respire un bon coup avant de retrouver la chambre qu'il a loué et qu'ils ont partagé par la force des choses.

« Tu ne pars pas … alors ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix si fine qu'il se surprend tout seul.

« Non, pas encore. »

« Hm … et … tu veux faire quoi ? »

Paumé ? À peine. Le balafré se gratte l'arrière de la tête et se lèche les lèvres, il ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. Son flanc chauffe, il a définitivement un truc cassé mais se préoccupe d'avantage du chevalier noir qui reste planté devant la fenêtre à regarder la rue.

« Bats' ? »

« Hm ? »

« … non, rien en fait ... »

Il ne sait plus quoi lui dire. Quant à rire il n'en a pas réellement envie alors il fait rouler ses épaules et enlève son veston avant d'aller s'allonger. Que faire de plus ? Joker ne veut pas le laisser … mais il ne trouve aucun mot pour argumenter ou discuter. Batman est perdu dans ses pensées … pourquoi réfléchit-il tellement ? C'est d'un blasant.

Le justicier tousse, ses paupières sont lourdes et son esprit brumeux. Il soupire et détourne enfin son attention de la fenêtre se posant lourdement sur le couchage, le dos tourné au criminel. Dormir … oui ce serait très bien. Enfin se reposer ; sans plus penser. Joker ne fera plus rien il a eu sa dose de rixe et de sang … Batman l'espère au moins. Au pire, il parlera encore un peu …

« Bats' ... »

« Oui Joker ? » Sourit l'homme en noir, discrètement. Il l'a senti venir ça au moins.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. » Se plaint-il en changeant de côté, les yeux posés sur le dos de sa Némésis.

« Et donc ? »

« Ben … j'en sais rien. T'as pas un truc à raconter ? »

« Je suis vanné ; tu te souviens ? »

« Tourne toi au moins … que j'ai un peu moins l'impression de m'adresser à un mur de prison. »

Le justicier abdique, pivote en soupirant et croise son regard, son sourire confiant. Voilà Joker a ce qu'il souhaite, comme souvent. Ce n'est pas très grave et ce n'est pas grand chose pour cette fois. Batman l'observe cet homme fou, sa mine crayeuse, sa bouche trop rouge … pourquoi sont-il voués à cette guerre ? Sont-ils si contraires et si semblables qu'ils en sont indissociables en tant qu'adversaires ? Apparemment.

« Tu penses encore ... » Susurre Joker, approchant un peu. « Raconte ? »

« Bof … ce n'est pas important. »

« Tu m'en veux hein ? »

« Pour tout dire … je ne pense pas. » Avoue Batman, avançant légèrement à son tour. « Tu m'as … dérangé mais personne n'est mort. Partant de là, je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Sauf deux crétins d'Arkham ; mais ils ne comptent pas eux. » Précise le criminel, gloussant.

« ... »

« Ha non ne boude pas ! »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bats' ! Ils le méritaient ! »

« Personne ne mérite de mourir. La mort est triste par définition. »

« … Hn. Tu veux savoir ? Pourquoi ? »

« Au pire ça t'aura amusé. » Grommelle le justicier, se massant la tempe.

« La thérapie par électrochocs tu connais ? »

Un blanc, Batman le regarde et ses yeux d'ordinaire clairs s'ombrent d'une colère sourde. Cet asile devient plus fou que ses patients.

« Ils s'amusent à ça, puisqu'ils ne peuvent plus m'envoyer leurs affreux en blouses … Disons que je me suis vengé. C'est peut-être disproportionné pour toi mais … enfin, de mon point de vue c'est légitime. »

« J'imagine que ça ne fait rien sur toi … ces traitements. »

« À part me filer des migraines ? C'est un fait. » Il rit, va chercher discrètement sa main. « Je pense à toi pendant qu'ils me vrillent la tête, je pense à nous … et ça devient plus drôle. »

« Et si tu arrêtais de leur donner raison ? Si tu te calmais … que tu essayais de montrer l'homme que tu es ? »

« Quel homme Bats' ? Il est … mort. Je suis juste un clown désormais, un mauvais … Joker. »

« Il est plus simple de rire que d'être triste. » Le chevalier noir détache leurs doigts, vient poser sa main contre la joue meurtrie. Pour la première fois. « Tu es le clown le plus réel du monde parce que ton maquillage ment autant que ta voix. »

« Tais toi donc ... » Murmure l'autre, envoûté, pétrifié et secoué. « Ne dis pas ça ... »

« Pourquoi graver un sourire au fond ? Pourquoi le souligner si ... » La fièvre le fait parler, Batman a perdu un grain de raison cette nuit il voit quelque chose, sans réellement pouvoir le définir. « … Si ce n'est pour ne plus penser à pleurer. »

Joker se tend, il lui semble que son être entier est traversé par un courant violent. Sa Némésis est bien trop lucide d'un seul coup et sans réfléchir l'homme avance, va sceller cette bouche dangereuse d'un baiser. Qu'il se taise, que Batman ne dise pas ce que le criminel refuse d'entendre. Qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre, qu'il le prenne seulement comme il est et qu'il le rejette pour les mêmes raisons c'est sans importance. Joker attend qu'il repousse son acte qu'il prenne la mouche une fois de plus mais son geste est accueillit, en face le justicier répond délicatement même s'il ne l'étreint pas.

Non attendez voir… Que se passe-t-il ?

Joker recule prestement la tête, médusé de ne pas se voir éconduit.

« … ça te rend … étrange d'être malade tu sais ? »

« Hm ... » Batman lâche un rire ironique, court et clos les paupières.

« Et tu ris ? Pincez moi je dois avoir rejoint une dimension parallèle ... »

« Dors, et profites-en parce que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je te laisse si proche de moi. »

« Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau ... »

« Quelle tonalité dramatique, ça ne te ressemble pas. » Batman rouvre un œil, cherche le regard de l'autre.

« Pas plus que le fait que tu acceptes de rester près de moi non ? » Le sourire est un rien navré.

« Dors maintenant tu veux ? Présentement j'aimerai éviter d'en arriver à t'assommer. »

« Tss j'abdique pour cette fois mais … je peux rester là au moins ? Près de toi ? »

L'homme en noir hésite, se mord l'intérieur de la joue le temps d'y penser. Ne lui en a-t-il pas trop offert déjà ? N'a-t-il pas déjà trop donné depuis un temps ? Il ne devrait pas, c'est contraire à toutes les règles qu'il s'impose, contraire à ses codes de conduite et ses façons d'agir et pourtant … oui, pourtant …

Contre toute attente il remonte la main, saisit la sienne et entrelace leurs doigts. Un contact moindre mais il en vaut bien d'autres dans leur relation et dans leur situation. Face à lui Joker sourit, ramène leurs mains contre sa poitrine et clos enfin les paupières. Plus une parole, à peine le bruit de leur respiration respective et chacun s'évade ailleurs. A travers des rêves bien différents et des pensées plus variés encore c'est un fait mais le temps d'un sommeil trop peu réparateur ils partagent au moins une chose : un semblant de paix.

.

.

[…]

.

.

Il sursaute, soudain relevé sur ses deux bras et son regard embrumé cherche à quoi s'accrocher pour stabiliser sa vue. A côté la place est vide, la chauve souris s'est envolée et Joker pousse un lourd soupir en laissant son dos retrouver la tête du lit. Il n'a rien entendu, ne l'a pas vu partir et la constatation lui arrache un rire jaune. C'est peut-être mieux, ça leur ressemble d'avantage quand bien même cela ne lui plaît pas pour autant. Désormais éveillé il sent son corps et les douleurs ravivées de leur nuit passée. Le balafré ne les ignore pas, les raviverait presque tant elles sont porteuses d'un souvenir précieux. Aussi dangereuses étaient-elles les mains du chevalier noir ont su être tendres plus tard, beaucoup plus brièvement mais ce n'est que plus doux. Joker n'oubliera pas, jamais car ils ont fait nombre de pas supplémentaires ensemble et ils se sont plus ou moins compris.

Il se lève au ralenti, contourne le lit et s'en va jeter un œil à travers la fenêtre. Il neige dehors, Gotham est pailletée de blanc et au loin le clocher annonce onze heures du matin de la pointe de ses longues aiguilles. À ce moment seulement il prend conscience d'être encore libre et c'est comme prendre une gifle. Batman l'a laissé, il ne l'a pas reconduit à Arkham comme il sait si bien le faire en temps normal. Pourquoi ? Bonne question bien qu'il ne lui a pas donné de raison de lui en vouloir la nuit passée puisqu'il était avec lui. Pas de morts, pas de bombes et pas de mauvaises surprises à l'encontre des passants innocents. Seigneur c'est d'un triste ! Un peu … à peine en comparaison du fait de l'avoir eu pour lui seul. Un rictus flotte à sa bouche et il prend sur lui de se rhabiller avant de partir. On viendra à tout les coups faire les chambres vers midi, autant qu'il ne traîne pas en ce lieu. Apprêté Joker revient à la table de chevet récupérer son paquet de cigarettes mais quand il le soulève un ruban noir se dévoile. Il s'en saisit du bout des doigts, bat des cils à découvrir un anneau de tissu fermé.

« Möbius ... » Sourit-il, caressant l'objet.

Il n'a pas à penser, sait qu'il s'agit d'un morceau de la cape de son adversaire. Quand a-t-il trouvé le temps de le fabriquer ? C'est sans importance et Joker sent son rythme cardiaque s'envoler. Pour le commun des mortels ce n'est rien, à peine une broutille mais dans les yeux du criminel ce ruban représente leur histoire, il incarne l'équation complexe à inconnus multiples qu'ils représentent tout deux. Alors il le range dans la poche intérieure de son veston et tourne les talons pour partir. Simplement, par la grande porte sans ralentir ou se cacher et une fois dehors il retrouve le véhicule volé. Un regard rapide dessus, il laisse les clefs sur le capot et remonte la rue à pieds, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. C'est une belle journée …

« It's a beautiful day ~ »

Devant une vitrine de bijoutier il s'arrête et sourit de plus belle à voir un pendentif en argent représentant une chauve souris aux ailes grandes ouvertes. Certains diront qu'il a une araignée au plafond … pas tout à fait et sous ses doigts la porte de la boutique s'ouvre. Il n'a besoin que de cinq minutes ...

Quand il ressort c'est ravi et sans prêter attention au sang qui a éclaboussé son manteau. Entre ses doigts le bijou finement ouvragé qui luit précieusement et dans l'autre main une arme encore chaude. Le vendeur est blessé -pas mort qu'il s'estime heureux- Joker n'y pense déjà plus et remonte la rue à la même allure que plus tôt comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Batman … Batman … ça tourne en boucle, ça sonne si bien à ses oreilles qu'il en oublie le reste et retourne à ses plus vils desseins machinalement, sans s'inquiéter des sirènes de police qui hurlent bientôt et des flics qui prennent possession du lieu qu'il vient de quitter.

Une vieille bâtisse rejointe, des clowns à sa solde retrouvés et quelques échanges sans valeurs. Il discute un peu, donne quelques ordres et s'enferme à la suite sans qu'on proteste. Le Joker est rentré, ses suivants sont heureux comme ça et lui part d'un rire sonore quand il se jette sur son canapé, allumant une cigarette ensuite. Son dernier trésor rejoindra les autres avec ses petits secrets au fond d'une boite close à triples tours. Ses chauves souris de fer, de plastique, de papier et de tissu. Batman ne changera plus aux yeux du Joker et ici plus encore, après ces récents événement Joker a bien conscience que l'homme lui est devenu vital. Sa délicieuse psychose … sa chère obsession. Et il sourit toujours plus tendrement à sa pensée, s'adresse à lui comme s'il était présent à ses côtés.

« Tu entends toi aussi mon ange ? C'est l'Hiver … »

Concerto muet ; partition cérébrale. Il est bel est bien devenu cinglé ...

.

.

.

A suivre dans : La théorie du Chaos, chapitre final


End file.
